Total Drama Isiphepho Island
by ScorpioTheConqueror
Summary: Not a SYOC! Chris Mclean, host of Total Drama is losing ratings for his show. FAST. This is when Chris needs a new host to host Total Drama for him and that is where nineteen-year-old Mel Friday comes into play. Watch as 22 contestants compete for... An unknown prize, idea created by Mel Friday (the new hostess) herself! Rated T for: censored swearing and slight sexual references!
1. Lets Meet The Campers! Episode 1 (P1)

**Hey there guys! Well, welcome to my main Total Drama project. Call it whatever you want: Total Drama Eggheads VS Jocks VS Fabulous Remade, Total Drama Revamped, or most likely by it's name: Total Drama Isiphepho Island.**

**Anyway, I've made twenty-two new (diverse, interesting and complex) characters to compete for the grand prize of... Well, it's an unknown grand-prize, however it promises great fortune as the new host, Mel Friday claims.**

**Now, let the show begin!**

"Hey there, boys and girls! Welcome to Isiphepho Island: a haunted island of storm, thunder and rain. In fact, that is where this island earns it's name. Isiphepho means storm in Zulu, and that is where I, your new host Mel Friday, will be hosting the sixth season of Total Drama!" The nineteen-year-old host introduces with her rather charming smile as she stands on the Isiphepho dock which is rather similar to the Wawanakwa dock, however it's longer and larger. Plus, at the end of it there's a rather small, cramped up flat which you can merely assume holds all the contestants this season.

In the background you can see Isiphepho Island, it's a very large yet beautiful island with no trees to be seen, it's mostly just a hilled biome. However, in the background a giant volcano can be spotted with seemingly no lava inside.

"You might be wondering where I came from. After all, you're used to the chiseled host Chris Mclean. Well, that shall remain a secret. However, what shall not, is how the eliminations will work. Come with me." Mel orders the camera-man, the camera statics soon after to reveal a campfire-ceremony similar to Total Drama Islands own one.

"In tribute to Wawanakwa Island, we're going back to the old Campfire Ceremonies. Blah blah blah, each camper of the losing team votes in the confessional, blah blah, the contestant who does not receive a marshmallow is eliminated." Mel lazily states as she chews on what appears to be a marshmallow. "And God, are they delicious." She chuckles as she swallows it.

"By the way, the losing contestant must take the Storm of Shame. Oh, this is my favourite part! The Storm of Shame is a long stretch of land - and you guessed it - many clouds are emitting thunder and rain above. This walk is about thirty-kilometres long, and it leads to the Playa Des Losers. Plus, the contestants get to wear nothing but their underwear as they walk across it! And in this freezing cold weather: honey, it's basically torture." Mel confesses.

The camera then statics for a second time. This time, Mel appears back on the dock.

"For the second time in Total Drama history, twenty-two contestants will be competing. And guess what? They're all new! The only difference is that they're eighteen rather than sixteen." Mel explains.

"Now to meet our first camper... She's hot, she's punk, and she loves a good tattoo! Meet Lexie!" Mel introduces. The door to the flat then opens, and out comes Hawaiian Lexie. She's a rather positive looking girl despite the circumstances of the rain, and has a (now wet) blonde mini-mohawk. She's wearing a black wife-beater and has wicked tattoos all over her arms, but seemingly nowhere else. She has some blue-jeans on and leather-boots, too.

She's fairly tall, has quite a small chest and little noticeable toning on her arms or abs. Her hips are quite thin, similar to her waist.

"Mel," Lexie walks towards the host and fist-bumps her. "Pleased to meet you again." Lexie says as if they've met before. Lexie appears to not be feeling the cold despite wearing such little clothing.

"Lexie, it's been two-years. You look even... Dumber." Mel mocks. "Where's your jacket?" Mel questions as she looks the biker-girl up and down.

Lexie appears to ignore Mel's remark as she looks upon her own wife-beater. "I don't need it. Babe, I live in a cold place. I'm used to this." Lexie chuckles as she walks past Mel and towards the end of the dock.

"Hm, okay then." Mel growls. "Next up, he's intimidating, he's gangsta', but kinda sexy." Mel purrs. "It's Mick!" She introduces as the door opens for a second time, however in a more violent manner.

This time a Caucasian Italian man who's almost completely covered in clothing (you can only see his face) appears. He has a dark-blue bowler-cap with some shades over them, he's wearing a dark leather-jacket and a black shirt underneath with a rather rude image of a hand flipping the bird. He has rather large muscles and is quite tall, some light-brown hair is seen under his cap.

"Hey there, kid. I heard you called my name? Its been awhile." Mick asks Mel with a rough Italian accent and an intimidating glare.

"Yep. But actually, I'm a year older than you, kid. Learn to use your mouth." Mel glares, standing her ground as if they had a previous conflict before the show had even begun. Mick growls at her before spitting on her shoe.

"Please," Mel hisses. "Proceed onwards to the other end of the dock before I knock your teeth out."

"Whatever, kid. Don't f**k with me or it'll be the end for you though, you got that?" Mick intimidates, causing Mel to back down.

"Good." Mick responds as he walks toward Lexie.

"Anyway... Next, she's adorable, she's fit, and she gets all the attention from the boys! It's Kitty!" Mel introduces as the door opens, however more hesitantly this time to reveal a short girl with matching short, wavy light-brown hair which reaches down to the back of her neck.

She has a sweet, feline-like face and a lovely smile with rather long ears. She's half-German and half-American. She wears a rather long green t-shirt with matching long green trousers, which have little style. However, she also has beautiful black furry shoes on with matching gloves and a very furry coat. Kitty is a small woman, however has a slightly toned-body (as result of her love for swimming) and has quite medium-sized breasts. She also has fairly wide-hips for her general size.

Kitty wears a small frown as she walks towards Mel.

"Sup, gal." Mel chuckles, however Kitty ignores her.

"Yo, Kit-Kat, sorry 'bout what I did a couple of years ago. Is that good enough?" Mel apologises as Kitty looks slightly angry.

"Listen, Mel, I'm sorry but what you did was so f***ing wrong. I really want to be there for you, but I find it difficult to forgive certain people and you are one of them. I gave you a chance already, we all did, but you blew it. Just... Please don't be shocked if other people are pretty f***ing pissed off with you in there for the sh*t you pulled last time." Kitty admits with her fairly high-pitched voice.

"Well... Kay then. You can proceed to the end of the dock." Mel rolls her eyes at the negative attention as Kitty pats her back and moves towards Lexie and Mick.

**Kitty - Confessional -**

"Well, it looks like it's my first confessional of the season. I always used to like the confessionals... Uh- Anyways, I'm actually quite excited to be here. As a speech and poem writer I really like to talk in interviews, etc. So this confessional is pretty great for me!" Kitty chuckles.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Next of all: he's extremely acrobat and fun, but really weird! It's Gabe!" Mel introduces as the door to the flat opens, Gabe running out extremely quickly.

"WOOHOO!" The Jungle-Boy yells in excitement. "Ah, dude! Its been so long!" Gabe chuckles, lightly punching Mel's shoulder who winces in pain as she rubs where he hit her.

Gabe is wearing a rather long loin-cloth... And pretty much nothing else! He has long, curly black hair and a body which bares resemblance to Tarzan. His funky light-blue eyes say a lot about his happy-go-lucky personality.

"Oh my goodness, this rain ROCKS!" Gabe laughs as he begins to do a rain-dance. Mel rolls her eyes.

"Gabe?" Gabe ends his rain-dance, giving Mel a confused look.

"Y'know, the other end of the dock is that-a-way." Mel points.

"Oh! Okay!" Gabe chuckles as he skips towards the other three contestants.

"Hey guys! Nice to see you again!" Gabe says to others as he walks towards them. However, Mick automatically backs away from him.

"Kid, you smell like my dog's sh*t and my dog's sh*t doesn't smell very nice." Mick scoffs, causing Gabe to frown.

"Mick, that's really rude." Lexie says, standing up for Gabe.

"Mhm! Maybe we shouldn't listen to that asshole from now on." Kitty smiles, patting Gabe's back.

"Well thanks, guys." Gabe chuckles.

"Next up: she's strong, she's a Parkour Expert and a MeTuber with 200k subscribers! Plus, she has lavender-hair! It's Viola!"

The rather voluptuous lavender-haired woman presses her matching lavender-glasses up for a second to glare at her competition. With a straight face, she lets go of her glasses and walks towards Mel with her hands on her hips.

Viola has long lavender-hair which is currently in a ponytail, she has tanned skin with quite pointy features on her face. Her body is quite fit, however is covered by her large furry white coat. She also wears very large boots which covers half of her legs and a rain-hat to block the rain from her face. She's fairly tall and has quite big-breasts, her hips are also quite thin.

"Viola! Greetings!" Mel chuckles. However, Viola ignores her and continues to walk towards the other end of the dock.

"Pfft, rude." Mel glares in response.

"Sup, Viola! Man, it has been awhile. I've been watching you on MeTube lately. You've been getting some subs, eh?" Lexie chuckles.

"Hello there, Lexie. It's... Interesting to encounter you again." Viola glares as she looks Lexie up and down. "And actually, my growth-rate has been unfortunately slow lately, which kinda angers me." Viola sighs as she lifts her sunglasses once more.

"I understand. Some things really piss me off too, haha." Kitty chuckles, however Viola hisses in response.

"Mind the language." Viola says.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Kitty responds.

"Yeah, she didn't even say anything too bad!" Gabe claims, siding with Kitty.

"What are you, a pussy? You can't take a couple of f***in' cusses, bitch?" Mick mocks. However, Viola punches him across the face in response causing him to yell out. The other contestants gasp, while Mel smiles and signals the camera to capture this argument.

"Bitch, I'll make sure that you'll regret this!" Mick spits at Viola, who rubs the spit off of her chest.

"My pleasure." Viola bows.

**Viola - Confessional -**

"Great. Day one on the island and I have a conflict with 1... 2... 3... 4... Yup, just about everyone. Oh well, I prefer being alone anyway. I'm a loner. But I swear, I'm gonna beat Mick to a pulp later... That guy is a complete knob!" Viola growls.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"He's weird, sly and eerie! Rex!" Mel introduces. The door then opens to introduce an Asian man with a green backwards cap on. He cautiously glances around the dock in case of any... Bad-apples.

He seems to enjoy the camo-type fashion as he has a camo jacket on with a dark red shirt underneath, baggy-jeans to cover his rather skinny legs.

As Rex looks at the other contestants, he begins to walk towards Mel.

"So... You're the new host?" Rex eyes Mel up and down before taking a step backwards.

"Um... Yep?" Mel responds, irked out by this noticeably strange man.

"Hmm..." Rex begins to study Mel even closer. "Okay. But I will always have my eye on you." Rex says, walking past her and towards the other contestants.

"Weirdo." Mel rolls her eyes.

Rex - Confessional -

"Mel is the host even after she pulled that incident last time? Coincidence? I think not." Rex growls.

Empty - Confessional -

"Okay, these excitable intros are getting really boring. It's Kimberly!" Mel yawns as a very tall, rather oddly dressed Brazilian brunette steps out of the flat.

The mute girl squints her large dark-brown eyes as she looks upon Mel. Kimberly wears very interesting clothing: quite a loose black corset, a medium-length purple skirt and knee-high black high-heels, it's almost as if she's living in the past. Her hair is quite thick and long, but is put in one large plait. She seems slightly chubby and she has quite small-breasts. However, her hips are rather wide which matches her slightly weighty body.

"Sup, Kim! Nice weather today, eh?" Mel chuckles at Kimberly who looks into the sky before shaking her head.

Kimberly begins to use her hands to produce sign-language: first of all, she makes a cloud symbol with her hand before making a thunder sound with her mouth, causing Mel to pat her on the back.

In response, Kimberly lifts an eyebrow. "You really don't understand sarcasm, do you?" Mel chuckles, causing Kimberly's face to drop. She then shoves Mel away from her and walks towards the end of the dock with every other contestant.

"The first mute on Total Drama, hm?" Rex suspiciously asks as Kimberly sighs.

**Kimberly - Confessional -**

"I hate sarcasm AND being in front of a camera. So far this has been terrible. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to use my intelligence to win the prize once again." Kimberly uses sign-language as subtitles appear.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Genghis, come on out!" Mel calls as a rather snobby looking Indian man steps out of the door. He's wearing a blue shirt and jeans, he has dark skin and quite short hair which is sleeked upwards.

Genghis walks towards Mel with his arms folded and his head turned from hers.

"Hmf... Cheap little island you have here, huh, new Chris?" Genghis mocks as he stands in front of Mel.

"Actually, this island was actually not very cheap at all or little." Mel replies, causing Genghis to gasp.

"Well, I obviously knew that!" the IT-worker blushes with his rather irritating voice.

"Okay then. Move along." Mel chuckles, pushing him slightly. The skinny-boy growls back at her in arrogance as he walks towards the others. Mel can't help but giggle as he walks past her.

"Zaltana! Ready to come out?" Mel asks as the door bursts open, and out comes a native-american woman with a rather stern and angry glare on her face.

She has a rather fit body however is quite short. Her long, long dark-brown hair reaches to her calves while her soul-piercing green eyes give her a very serious and intimidating feel.

Her clothing isn't the type that a typical Huntress would wear, it's actually quite normal. She wears a dark brown shirt and a rather furry pair of black trousers. However, the strange thing about her is her wolf-headdress which reaches down to the back of her knees. A bow is apparent on her back with several arrows. She has a flat-chest and a bit of muscle-toning, with average-sized hips.

"Zaltana! Hah, it really has been long. Gosh, you've really grown out that hair!" Mel chuckles as Zaltana looks her up and down in response.

"Mel. It has been awhile." Zaltana nods. "I wish it had stayed that way." Zaltana bluntly responds as she walks towards the other contestants.

"Dang, talk about a tough crowd! Does anyone like me here?" Mel asks.

"I do!" The camera-man smiles, causing Mel to glare at him.

"Shut up Carl! You're not supposed to speak during the show!" Mel hisses, causing Carl to frown.

"Oh... Sorry." He chuckles.

**Zaltana - Confessional -**

"I'm only coming back to this horrible place of torture to make my father, Gomda, proud and to win this pathetic game. No more than that." Zaltana confirms.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Jayson? You're next, buddy!" Mel calls. Soon afterwards, the door opens to reveal an... Interestingly excited man.

"Haha, alright baby! Jayson McCue in the house and I'm here to win it!" Jayson smiles, beginning to moonwalk towards Mel. Jayson is Canadian, however he has tanned-skin and a fairly lean and muscular body-type. His blonde-hair is sleeked back, revealing his rather average appearance.

His clothing is extremely 90s with a rainbow jacket and a purple shirt underneath. His trousers are silver and he has rather large black shoes.

"Mel." Jayson greets as he claps Mel's hand, continuing to moonwalk past her. Mel's confused look continues to follow Jayson as he walks beside Kitty.

He looks her up and down before winking at her, causing her to give a nervous smile in response.

**Jayson - Confessional -**

"Y-Y-Yo, my home-slices! Check it out, I'm on TV! Haha, well Kitty's totally hot, but she's possibly too modern for me. I'm looking for a chick who loves all things Retro like me. it kinda sucks that there isn't one yet, but I suppose I have to suck it up and play the game!" Jayson chuckles.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Hey, Nancy, it's your turn." Mel requests as a Spanish woman walks out of the door.

"Ah, It's so sweet to be here again!" Nancy giggles as she walks towards Mel.

Nancy has pure black hair which is tied into a bun. Her very dark beautiful blue-eyes are probably her most distinctive physical trait, however. Her skin is quite pale and her height isn't short or tall, but in the middle as she stands at 5'4.

Nancy has fairly large breasts and wears a rather skimpy purple tank-top, but has a very furry coat over it to keep her from getting cold. Also, she has a hood over her head and a pair of high-heels, plus some jeans. Her hips are slightly wide, but not very noticeably.

"Hey, beautiful." Nancy flirts with Mel, who chuckles in response.

"Nancy: always such a flirt." Mel laughs.

"Hehe, yep!" Nancy chuckles with Mel as she walks towards the other contestants.

"Hey, Nancy. It's been awhile." Lexie chuckles.

"Lexie, my punk-babe! Hey!" Nancy continues to flirt as Lexie rubs the back of her own head.

"Oh... Hey!" Gabe admires Nancy's beauty as she turns to face him.

"Sup, hottie! How are you?" Nancy winks.

"Haha... Uh, great." Gabe nervously chuckles.

"Nice!" Nancy smiles.

**Nancy - Confessional -**

"Hiya TV-watchers! I'm just awfully happy to be here! I really hope I can win this time, but I'm more here to make friends." Nancy admits.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Well, would we look at the time! We have 11 contestants already, that's half of our cast! Now, here's how this is going to work: you eleven are probably wondering what team you're going to be placed on... Well, worry no longer! Because you eleven are the first team!" Mel states. A few look excited, while some others don't.

"You mean I have to work with her?" Mick questions as he points towards Viola, who snarls at him in response.

"Yep!" Mel responds, causing Mick to sigh.

"Lexie, Mick, Kitty, Gabe, Viola, Rex, Kimberly, Genghis, Zaltana, Jayson AND Nancy: you are the Ferocious Felines! Congratulations!" Mel chuckles as an orange-logo of a large cat-paw appears above the new team.

**Lexie - Confessional -**

"Do I mind anyone on my team? Nah, not really. Except possibly Mick." Lexie claims.

**Mick - Confessional -**

"The good thing about having a team you hate so much is that you can torture them and torture them until there's nobody left." Mick laughs sadistically.

**Kitty - Confessional -**

"Hmm... My team's pretty good. I just really hope they don't f**k it up at a challenge and blame me for it. That's probably my worst fear coming into this game. But they really don't want to make me angry, trust me. I'm not nice when I'm angry." Kitty laughs.

**Gabe - Confessional -**

"Woohoo! My team rules, man! We got brains, brawns and even beauty!" Gabe marks off.

**Viola - Confessional -**

"I'm fine with my team as long as we can do well at challenges. However, I don't depend on any of them socially. Not one of them." Viola bluntly states.

**Rex - Confessional -**

"Great... I missed out on everyone related to my conspiracy theories." Rex frowns. "But wait... Or have I?" Rex strokes his chin in thought.

**Kimberly - Confessional -**

"My team seem intelligent enough. Especially that IT-guy. However, I may have to rely on my own IQ for this season." Kimberly signals with her hands.

**Genghis - Confessional -**

"So, we have nine idiots, a smart mute girl and one extremely intelligent man. Looks like I may have to carry the team on my shoulders this time." Genghis smiles arrogantly.

**Zaltana - Confessional -**

"Hmf." Zaltana mutters at the camera.

**Jayson - Confessional -**

"Dudes, this is FREAKY awesome! Except a couple of our teammates may anchor us down, especially that Nancy chick. Sure, she's hot, but she looks kinda... Weak. Sorry!" Jayson confesses.

**Nancy - Confessional -**

"Heck yes, my team rules! I cannot wait to get this party started!" Nancy smiles, bouncing in excitement.

So we have in fact reached the end of episode 1: part 1 (out of 3)! I hope you guys liked it! Sorry for the fairly short chapter, I'm just really wanting to get the story up and running. If you're confused about the contestants knowing eachother before the competition and the 'incident' Mel pulled 'last season' then please be patient as this will be described in a distant chapter, just give the story time to unravel please. Until next time!

PS: Sorry about the limited use of Itallics. This is because of my iPad. From now on, I pledge that I will use my computer to write Isiphepho Island. Sorry!


	2. Lets Meet The Campers! Episode 1 (P2)

**Hey guys! I am back for the second part of episode one! As you may have already noticed, Bold and **_**Italics **_**are working now since I'm on my computer rather than my iPad.**

**Anyway, last time we met the first eleven contestants who also turned out to also be the first team! In this chapter, I will introduce the last eleven contestants (or the last team.)**

**Lets go!**

"So, as the first team, you can move onward now. You may not see them yet, however the cabins are merely a walk away! Here, take a map." Mel points out, randomly passing Genghis a map.

"Hmf, you expect _me _to lead?" Genghis gasps at Mel, who nods in response which causes Genghis to growl.

**Genghis - Confessional -**

"Seriously?! Navigation is the _one _thing I suck at!" Genghis screams in rage.

**Empty - Confessional -**

As the team begins to walk off the dock and towards Isiphepho Island, Mel calls them back.

"One more thing!" Mel chuckles nervously.

"Hurry up! I have a game to win." Mick hisses, however Mel ignores him.

"You will all vote on a team leader. This team leader will have to try to guide this team to victory and success! Also, they'll get the map instead of Genghis." Genghis then wipes a sweat from his head in relief "Unless Genghis is voted as the leader!" Mel chuckles, causing Genghis to gasp.

**Lexie - Voting Confessional -**

Lexie looks surprised as she enters the new 'voting confessional'. In front of her are several buttons, each with one of her team-members' faces painted on it.

"Oh, I'm liking the new confessional." Lexie chuckles, she then begins to think.

"Hm... It's pretty early in the game to say. I really like Viola and she'd be a great leader, however Zaltana is more of a one-with-the-pack type... I'm going to go with Zaltana." Lexie smiles and confidently hits Zaltana's button.

**Mick - Voting Confessional -**

"If she wants to be leader and get voted off," Mick then hits Viola's button rather violently. "She can have that fate." He smirks.

**Kitty - Voting Confessional -**

"Hm... This is a really tough decision. My choices are probably either Viola, Zaltana or Lexie. Viola is kinda a loner, so I think she's out... I'm going to go with Lexie. Zaltana's abilities as a huntress should come in handy anyway, and although she might have experience leading Total Drama is different from what she's probably used to unfortunately." Kitty states before hitting Lexie's button.

**Gabe - Voting Confessional -**

"Nancy!" Gabe clicks her button. He then blushes at the camera. "She's really... Nice!" He nervously chuckles.

**Viola - Voting Confessional -**

Viola silently clicks Zaltana's button.

**Rex - Voting Confessional -**

"I vote for Viola. Putting a loner as the leader could make for some interesting action and most importantly... Conspiracy." Rex then presses Viola's button.

**Kimberly - Voting Confessional -**

"I know everyone's going to vote Zaltana. But that's a bad decision, trust me." Kimberly claims with her sign-language, afterwards clicking Lexie's button.

**Genghis - Voting Confessional -**

"UGH! Give it to Zaltana, just anyone but me. Navigating is like my nightmare!" Genghis gasps, repeatedly pressing Zaltana's button.

**Zaltana - Voting Confessional -**

She silently stands in the confessional with her arms crossed, looking down at the buttons. After a short length of time, she clicks the '?' button (random choice) and it lands on Lexie.

**Jayson - Voting Confessional -**

"Hah, easy!" Jayson mocks as he clicks his own button. "I'm gonna be the leader, I'm good at being the king of everything baby!" Jayson flexes his arms.

**Nancy - Voting Confessional -**

"I vote for...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Lexie. Sorry, other-people, but Lexie's probably my second favourite person out here next to Gabe and she's sooo chilled out and laid-back!" Nancy admits as she hits the Lexie button.

**Empty - Voting Confessional -**

"Okay! I think that's all of us." Nancy smiles as she walks out of the Voting Confessional, Mel nods as she checks her phone.

"What's up with your... Thing?" Gabe curiously asks.

"My phone? I'm checking the votes with an app I have. When you selected one of the buttons earlier, it gave me a message with my app." Lexie replies causing Gabe to gasp in awe.

Lexie continues to flip through the messages and turns off her phone as she's ready to announce the votes.

"So, it was really close. There were a couple of stray votes, too. A stray vote for Nancy and a stray vote for Jayson." Mel says. Jayson gasps as Mel announces this. Gabe blushes as Nancy looks up at him.

"In third-place we have Viola with two votes. In second-place Zaltana has three votes." Mel explains. Viola looks quite happy while Zaltana merely looks at her team.

"And the winner with four votes was-" Mel is about to announce the winner of the vote, however she is interrupted by Kimberly, who taps Mel's shoulder.

"What?" Mel asks, irritation noticeable in her voice.

Kimberly points at Mel's phone. In response, Mel raises an eyebrow.

Kimberly facepalms. She then clicks the 'power' button on Mel's phone and points to the top corner, where the internet bars normally would be.

"Oh, how do I get internet out here? Is that what you're asking?" Mel asks causing Kimberly to nod.

"I don't. My app doesn't need internet." Mel sighs, glancing at her watch in search of what time it is. It's 5:PM; early enough.

"Anyway, the winner with four votes is... Lexie! Congrats, girl. Now, lead your team! Ah, I almost forgot. You guys still have to think of a team name!" Mel chuckles as Genghis passes Lexie the map with little hesitation.

"Oh... Thanks, guys." Lexie nervously responds. She didn't expect to be the leader.

"So, what's our team name?" Jayson excitedly asks.

"I... Actually have no clue. Kitty, you're good with words, what about _you_ help me think?" Lexie asks, still rather angry that she's the leader of her team.

"Okay, give me a sec." Kitty asks, nodding.

"How about Team Bull's-Eye?" Kitty suggests after thinking for a couple of seconds.

"Um... Sure!" Lexie replies.

And then, a fancy yellow logo of a target with two arrows (one split in half by the other) in the middle appears above the team.

**Lexie - Confessional -**

"Darn... I was voted as the team-leader. I'm not sure how I was voted over Zaltana and Viola, but my strategy was to fly under the radar so this is quite kinda frustrating... I guess I'm meant to work with this." Lexie sighs, anger present on her face.

**Empty - Confessional -**

_**TEAM BULL'S-EYE - DAY 1 - SEARCHING FOR THE CABINS -**_

"So, what does the map say?" Kimberly asks with her sign-language. At first, Lexie struggles to understand her however quickly gets a grasp of what she's pointing out.

"Hm... It's only pointing in a straight line. I think we just walk forward more, I guess." Lexie shrugs.

"Ugh, this rain is so annoying! How the hell is Lexie wearing barely _anything_?" Jayson grumbles as they continue to walk.

"I think we're just lucky the map is rain-proof." Kitty chuckles, patting Jayson on the back.

In the back of the team, Nancy is humming as she walks slower than everyone else; examining the landscape. Meanwhile, Rex notices this and slows down so that Nancy can catch up to him.

"That woman raises a few... Good points. She's a little bit of a threat, isn't she?" Rex claims as he points towards Kitty.

"Um... Kinda." Nancy chuckles.

"What about we both get her voted off?" Rex asks, causing Nancy to sigh.

"I'm sorry Rex, but I'm not looking to play the game that way! I'm just here to have fun." Nancy responds.

"Wait, _really_?" Rex asks, dumbfounded.

"Yup!" Nancy responds, chuckling.

**Rex - Confessional -**

"Nancy is _full _of lies!" Rex growls, slamming the side of the confessional with his fist. "I bet you she's in some sort of group! Like the Illuminati!" Rex admits.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Meanwhile, back at the dock.

"Hm... That gets rid of those eleven contestants." Mel chuckles.

"I think it's about time to introduce the rest of our cast. Isn't that right, Carl?" Mel asks the camera-man.

"Uh... No?" Carl responds causing Mel to sigh.

"Anyway, introducing the first of our next team! Mitsuki, our first Japanese contestant." Mel calls. The door opens fairly quickly and out comes a rather cute - like Mel explained - Japanese woman.

"Hiiii!" She energetically runs towards Mel and hugs her, causing Mel to awkwardly laugh in response.

Mitsuki has fairly short black straight hair and very dark-brown eyes.

Her skin has a sort of tanned way about it and she's quite small: she's short, slim and flat-chested.

She wears a snow-hat over her head and has a pink sweater on to purposefully defy the cold.

Her trousers appear to be quite tight and clingy, however they appear to also be fairly warm as fur of an unknown animal covers them.

Her boots match the same criteria as her trousers as they also have fur of the same animal surrounding the edges.

"Hey, Mitsuki! How are you feeling?" Mel asks.

"Oh Mel, I'm feeling amazing! What about you?" Mitsuki asks in response. Her accent is quite noticeable, but her English is easy to understand.

"Good, thanks." Mel chuckles.

"You can walk to the other side of the dock and I'll introduce the others on your team, okay?" Mel asks, putting a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder.

Mitsuki nods in reply and cheerfully skips towards the rather empty and slightly scary end of the dock.

**Mitsuki - Confessional -**

"Hehehe, hello TV... Mitsuki here! You probably think _I'm _just a pathetic little girl, hm? Incorrect. I am this seasons antagonist, and I mean it! I just have to be careful and not show my cards..." Mitsuki announces.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Anyways, next it's the buff-dude, welcome Ryan!" Mel calls. Out comes a very tall and muscular figure, a weak smile plants onto his face as he walks down the dock and towards Mel with little confidence.

Ryan has short, wavy black-hair and light-brown eyes.

He's tall and his muscles are quite noticeable, however his posture appears shy and unconfident unlike Tyler or Duncan from earlier seasons. His hips are also very wide and so is his chest.

He wears a shirt very similar to the shirt an intern would wear and has jeans to follow, so his fashion is very normal. However, to hopefully protect himself from the rain, he also wears a heavy coat.

"... Hey, Mel." Ryan smiles, nervously glancing at the cameras. Sweat is pouring down his face as Mel raises an eyebrow, however afterwards she smiles.

"Hello, Ryan! I remember you more now, you're the shy-dude, right?" Mel asks him, causing him to chuckle in response.

"Haha, actually no. I have social-anxiety." Ryan claims, Mel nods in respect.

"Well, I'm not going to force you to stay here in front of the cameras. If you like, you can go to the other end of the dock and next to Mitsuki." Mel points.

"Oh, thanks." Ryan begins to follow Mel's explanation and his face grows more confident when he walks towards Mitsuki.

"Hello there, Mitsuki." He begins the conversation. She smiles as she turns to him.

"Hi, Ryan! It has been so long." Mitsuki chuckles.

"Haha, yeah." Ryan responds.

**Ryan - Confessional -**

"Although my anxiety is real bad, for some reason I just open up when I speak to Mitsuki. It hasn't always been like that, but once I spoke to her she just had this... Pleasent aura, if you understand me." Ryan explains.

**Mitsuki - Confessional -**

"Hey! Just because I'm an antagonist does _not _mean that I'm playing Ryan. I'm actually not too bad of a person outside of the game!" Mitsuki hisses at the camera.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Yo! Pirate-girl, come out!" Mel calls out. Instantly, without hesitation, comes out a pirate-themed female with a crazy glare in her eye which is a completely unique feature to that woman and that woman _only_.

"Aye, buckos! Sunday Lockhart on board!" Sunday introduces. Mel chuckles, as Sunday is one of her favourite contestants competing this season.

Sunday has long, messy blonde-hair. Her crazy emerald-green eyes are probably her most distinct feature, but her wide smile is also very noticeable. As she doesn't really care about what she looks like, she doesn't take too much care to her unkempt hair, but she's still quite pretty despite that.

Her height is fairly medium and she is actually quite fit, slight tonage noticeable over her biceps and abs. Her breasts are average-sized and her hips are fairly small.

She wears a red pirate-hat wrapped around her head and a very high-class, seemingly expensive brown-jacket with a belt slinged from her shoulder to her waist.

Under her brown-jacket is a black-shirt, a ruby necklace across her neck.

Finally, she wears fairly long trousers and brown-boots.

"Mel, Mel. Since Chris let ya host Total Drama, you really have changed a class or two eh?" Sunday nudges the new host, who examines Sunday's cutlass in response. It looks like the blade has been made by real, hard steel and surprisingly it has a golden-hilt with a Ruby placed on the top attached to it.

"Yep, kinda. I have to admit, as the new host of Total Drama I'm getting a much larger pay than I was getting when I hosted Stuck In The House." Mel then begins to look confused, however with a shake of her head the thought is no longer present in her mind.

"Anyway, if you like you can move towards the end of the dock." Mel suggests, which Sunday smiles in response to.

"Aye!" Sunday salutes as she walks towards the other contestants.

**Sunday - Confessional -**

"I'm not here for the treasure or to make friends, I'm here for the thrill and to take orders!" Sunday explains.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Hey, Elvis! It's your turn!" Mel introduces. And with that, out comes probably the handsomest person in the whole cast.

Elvis has blonde hair which is sleaked slightly to appear as a fringe over his right-eye. He's wearing braces over his teeth and has deeply tanned-skin.

He's fairly toned, muscular and tall however he also has a feminine-ish aura, despite his fairly average-sized male hips.

He wears a dark-pink shirt with a furry blue-jacket over it and he also has long, warm trousers.

Very noticeably is a prosthetic leg which is in replacement of his right-leg, which is now non-existent.

"Hello, Mel! You're looking just _amazing _today!" The sweet young-man shakes hands with the host.

"Well, thanks Elvis." Mel winks as they end their handshake.

"No problem!" Elvis then walks past Mel and towards the end of the dock.

"Oh my goodness, Mitsuki! You're just as adorable as I remembered!" Elvis claims.

"Thank you!" Mitsuki replies, hugging Elvis.

**Elvis - Confessional -**

"Hi there! I'm so happy to be here!" Elvis gasps. "My one worry is being judged for my sexuality, but hopefully that wont happen. The people were nice last time!" He chuckles.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Mel gasps as the door then opens without her own command.

"Fine, I'll leave then!" An african-american woman hisses as she slams the wooden-door behind her.

She has short brown-dreadlocks and matching dark-brown eyes. Her face is fairly pretty and feminine, however her body otherwise is quite masculine.

She is fairly toned and is flat-chested, but is fairly tall. Noticeably, a tattoo of a butterfly is imprinted on her arm. Her hips are fairly wide not too noticeably.

Over her head she wears a cowboy-style hat and she also wears a rather thick jacket, too. Finally, she wears lightly padded trousers and furry boots.

"Shasta, you cool?" Mel raises her eyebrow. Shasta than gasps and begins to rub the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Oh, Mel! Sorry... It's just Jules." Shasta sighs.

"Jules? Oh, yes... I remember you guys had a conflict last time. Well, it's fine, I was going to call you out soon anyway." Mel chuckles and in response Shasta pats her back.

"God bless you, Mel." Shasta then walks towards the other contestants.

"Hello, Ryan. At least I'm in a team with you." Shasta smiles as she fist-bumps his shoulder, causing him to smile.

**Shasta - Confessional -**

"Shasta is in the house! Woohoo!" Shasta cheers. "Haha! The reason I'm here is completely for the money, so I hope that I can win this thing!" Shasta claims, a confident aura surrounding her.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Much to Mel's dismay, the door opens without her own word for a second time! This time, a second woman walks out: this time rather voluptuous with a calm presence to her which is close to unforgettable.

She has short, wavy light-brown hair and has cat-like blue-eyes which fit her perfectly.

She's quite curvy and has honestly pretty big breasts with fairly wide hips. She's skinny, but isn't too boney.

She's wearing very _very_ formal, rich clothing. Her jacket is absolutely incredible: completely buttoned up with snow-leopard fur covering it, also giving it an elegant and beautiful design.

Her trousers and boots also bare the beautiful snow-leopard fur, the status of the snow-leopards who previously owned it unknown.

"Isn't that the pop-singer? The famous one?" Elvis whispers to Shasta, who gives a confused look in response.

"Well, hello there Mel. Glad you're officially accepting open invitations." This woman then looks Mel up and down. "Lookin' fine." She flirts as she walks towards Mel.

"Yo, I didn't call you out yet. Wait your turn, Medusa!" Mel hisses in response.

However, Medusa ignores her and begins to look around the area in search of her rival.

"Where is Eliza?" Medusa asks, the confused look still apparent in her cold, blue eyes.

"She's not here yet." Mel points out, however Medusa merely smiles in response.

"Oh yes... She's so normal and _boring _that I didn't notice her back there." The ice-queen then begins to walk past Mel and towards the other contestants. In response, Mel shrugs.

"Oh Davy-Jones locker! I've seen pictures o' you everywhere!" Sunday points out, lightly pushing the taller woman.

In response, Medusa crosses her arms and lightly smirks.

"That's to be expected. After all, I released a new album recently." Medusa claims. Noticeably, Sunday is attracted to her.

**Medusa - Confessional -**

"Hey there, boys and girls. It's Megan, or should I say Medusa? I know you're probably all rooting for me back home, so just sit back and enjoy the fun!" Medusa confidently smiles.

**Elvis - Confessional -**

"I feel like me and Shasta are the only ones who aren't big fans of Medusa's music. But no offense to her, she still has an absolutely beautiful voice!" Elvis smiles.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Pablo, it's your turn!" Mel calls. In response, the door opens and out comes a humble, handsome and muscular man.

He has sharp, long, wavy light-brown hair with similar dark-brown eyes. His skin is very pale, kind of similar to that of a vampire's.

He's fairly tall but he has a skinny-frame. However, as he oftenly goes to the gym and uses weights, he appears as quite muscular and fit.

His clothing is very suiting for a _Survivor_ type of experience, as he has his shirt tied around his waist and rather foggy-green shorts on.

However, to prevent the rain from pelting him, he wears a black-jacket and a yellow rain-coat.

"Hello, Mel!" Pablo and her high-five as he proceeds towards her.

Pablo's face however appears to become sour as he smells her perfume.

"Oh... Interesting choice of perfume." Pablo says. His voice is very loud and noticeable, which slightly disturbs the other contestants.

"You like it?" Mel begins to smile.

"Sorry, but I'm not a fan. Hey, perfume isn't everything though anyway." Pablo shrugs.

"Hey! That perfume costed a _lot _of money!" Mel warns, throwing her hands upwards in frustration.

"Sorry, babe." Pablo responds. In response, Mel sighs.

Pablo then proceeds to the end of the dock.

**Pablo - Confessional -**

"Well, it's fun to be here again. I'm just looking forward to being able to take charge - be the team leader -. It's my thing after all, hehe. Even if it makes me an early boot as it did last time, it's worth it just to have that _thrill_ of meaning something to the team." Pablo bursts out into motivational words, standing up as he does so.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Jules, it's your time dude." Mel explains. In response to her, a handsome, fairly muscular midget steps out of the door. A smirk molds onto his face as he eyes Mel.

He has light-blonde hair which is put into a ponytail and quite a large amount of patchy stubble on his face.

His skin is vaguely tanned and his eyes are a droopy, hazel colour.

He's wearing a blue-shirt with a rain-proof coat over it.

"Sup, baby. Looking good." Jules smiles flirtatiously as he walks towards Mel.

"Uh... Yeah, it'd be nice of you to proceed to the other end of the dock. It'd probably be better for the both of us." Mel shrugs causing Jules to frown.

"Tough crowd." Jules mutters as he obeys her and steps towards the other contestants.

As he reaches them, Shasta immediately diverts her glance from him and looks towards the ocean. Meanwhile, Elvis blushes as Jules stands next to him.

"Oh... Hey." Elvis says in a flirtatious voice.

"Oh, hey there buddy." Jules responds in a rather bored tone.

**Jules - Confessional -**

"I don't like Elvis. I swear, that dude is after me." Jules nervously claims.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Eliza! It's your turn!" Mel warns causing the door to open. This time, a second pop-singer walks out of the door. She has long, wavy black-hair which is red at the tips.

She's very short and cute, but her clothing rebels that idea as it's a fairly marvelous gothic-type style.

Over her head she wears a black-hat which is slightly oversized, appearing over her eyes a little bit. She also wears a black-shirt with a black-jacket above. Around her neck is a collar with spikes on it.

She has black-jeans and she's wearing furry gloves to cover her hands. She's quite skinny and has quite a small chest.

"Hello, Mel. And please; call me Drake. Is that cool?" Drake chuckles.

"Well, okay, Drake." Mel responds. Meanwhile, behind Mel, Medusa gives Drake an intimidating glare.

"Oh no..." Drake frowns as she eyes her rival, ignoring Mel. Mel raises an eyebrow.

"You okay?" Mel asks Drake, who grimaces in response.

"Um... Yeah. I'm fine!" Drake lies causing Medusa's previously amused glare to become a more baffled one.

**Drake - Confessional -**

"Sure, me and Medusa hate eachother but that doesn't mean I need to react to her. Really, that's just a waste of my time! Medusa is way, _way _more renowned than me, but I try not to let it get to my head." Drake claims.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"So, Drake. You're looking uglier than usual. Let me guess, the new album you published wasn't as big of a hit as you thought?" Medusa chuckles causing Drake to sigh.

However, before Medusa can say any more, Pablo steps in to Drake's aid.

"Hey, that's not nice! So far since you've come here all you've done is be a total witch to everybody, y'know? If you want to be on my team, you need to quit it." Pablo warns. In response, Medusa hisses and shoves him back.

"Nobody and I mean _nobody _says something like that to me, _the _Medusa. How dare you." Medusa explains, crossing her arms and walking away from Pablo.

"Thanks, Pablo." Drake grows quite a large smile in response.

"No problem. I don't accept anything like that on this team." Pablo frowns, squinting at Medusa.

**Medusa - Confessional -**

"Who does he think he is?! You do _not _claim the role as team leader before an election or at least _something _like that! I cannot stand him, attacking the Medusa like that!" Medusa proudly hisses, pointing towards her chest.

**Drake - Confessional -**

"Wow... Pablo is real cool!" Drake appears to be bubbly and happy as she begins to think of the man who previously infatuated her.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"How many more of us are left to introduce?" Mitsuki curiously asks Mel, who turns to the short Japanese girl.

"Two. Teddy and the new dude, the latter who I'll introduce last as he has never been here before." Mel responds causing all of the other contestants to seem excited.

**Sunday - Confessional -**

"Ahoy! A new crew mate!" Sunday smiles.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Teddy, it's your go bud!" Mel notifies.

Slowly, the door opens and out comes a rather large man. He appears to be quite tired: his eyes dark and shut-down while his overall movement is jagged and zombie-like.

His hair is a fox-coloured red and it's sleaked backwards. However, it's wavy and long.

His body-type is fairly tall and quite fat. Despite being fairly young, he already has a small beard.

He has a blue-hoodie on with the words 'Peace!' written on in large, yellow writing. He also wears baggy brown-jeans.

"Hey, Teddy. How are you?" Mel asks as Teddy stumbles towards her.

"Oh, hey there Mel... I'm pretty good. Just a little tired, like usual." Teddy yawns.

"Fair enough. Feel free to take a rest at the other end of the dock." Mel points out, causing the tired man to raise his thumb and follow her instructions.

As Teddy reaches the end of the dock, Jules raises an eyebrow at him.

"Yo, you're actually gonna sleep here?" Jules questions. In response, Teddy flops onto the ground.

"Yup." Teddy says, snoring almost immediately after.

**Teddy - Confessional -**

"Yo... This game is pretty cool, man. I'm still pretty tired though. But don't worry, when we reach the challenge, I shall access my _**Ultimate Form**_!" Teddy claims.

**Ryan - Confessional -**

"Teddy's a pretty cool dude... I'm happy to have him on my team." However, Ryan then sighs. "The only problem is, knowing some of the people on my team I can see him as one of the first-boots." Ryan admits.

**Jules - Confessional -**

"At least the team has the first-boot now." Jules smirks.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"And finally, the new guy Trevor!" Mel calls. In response, the door opens.

Trevor is the only contestant in the whole cast who has dyed blue-hair. It reaches down to his shoulders and is purely straight but slightly wavy.

His face is quite sweet and bares some resemblance to a puppy with quite a big nose and an adorable smile. His eyes are a very noticeable violet, also making them very unique.

His body-type is tall and muscular while his skin is quite pale. He wears a light-purple scarf around his neck and a blue-jacket, too. Under his blue-jacket is a light-purple-shirt which fits his scarf well. He also wears blue jeans.

"WOOHOO! So stoked to be here!" Trevor cheers, however afterwards he shivers.

"But man, is it _cold_!" He continues to shiver as the rain splatters over his clothing.

"You okay?" Mel asks.

"Y-Yep!" Trevor chuckles, still shivering.

While Mel leans in to shake Trevor's hand, he accidentally ignores her and walks towards the other contestants which leaves Mel perplexed.

"Welcome, Trevor!" Elvis welcomes.

"Yeah! Hope you enjoy your stay!" Shasta smiles, patting his back.

"Thanks, guys!" Trevor chuckles in response.

**Trevor - Confessional -**

"Woohoo! _Total, Drama, Isiphepho, ISLAND!_" Trevor yells."My goal? Merely to get a girlfriend! And to do so, I will use every cliche in the book! Just watch me!" Trevor proudly claims.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Anyway, that's the whole of team two! But as you may or may not know, we still need to elect a leader! Please take turns stepping into the new Voting Confessional and vote on who you think should be the team leader!" Mel says.

**Mitsuki - Voting Confessional -**

"Oh, fancy!" Mitsuki chuckles as she glares down at the buttons.

"I suppose I'll press this one, if he wants it so bad!" Mitsuki then presses Pablo's button.

**Ryan - Voting Confessional - **

"Hmm..." Ryan rubs his chin. Finally, he presses Mitsuki's button.

**Sunday - Voting Confessional -**

"Easy!" Sunday smirks, pressing Pablo's button.

**Shasta - Voting Confessional -**

"It's gotta be Pablo, lets be real." Shasta admits, pressing Pablo's button.

**Trevor - Voting Confessional -**

"I shall press..." Trevor then hesitates. "Shasta!" Trevor presses her button.

**Jules - Voting Confessional -**

"I suppose Pablo." Jules shrugs, pressing Pablo's button.

**Medusa - Voting Confessional -**

She presses Drake's button, a strategic and evil smirk on her face. "I want her out, so why not give her the stress of being the team leader?" Medusa questions.

**Drake - Voting Confessional -**

"Who else could I vote after he defended me?" Drake asks before getting ready to click Pablo's button, however she hesitates. "But... If I vote Medusa and she becomes team-leader, she could fall apart and get voted out." Drake begins to rub her chin. Finally, she presses Pablo's button.

**Elvis - Voting Confessional -**

"Hmm..." Elvis begins to rub his chin in thought. "Jules! I'm convinced he'd be a great leader!" Elvis claims as he clicks Jules's button.

**Pablo - Voting Confessional -**

"Honestly, it has to be myself." Pablo proudly states as he clicks his button.

**Teddy - Voting Confessional -**

"It's gotta be Pablo. Being a leader is what the dude thrives in, man." Teddy shrugs, tapping Pablo's button.

**Empty - Confessional -**

A smile rises on Mel's face as she flips through the texts on her phone.

"Well, it was a vote of 7-1-1-1-1." Mel chuckles as she turns off her phone.

"So, who _are _these 1s?" Jules curiously questions.

"The first 1 vote is for Mitsuki, the second 1 vote is for Shasta, the third 1 vote is for Jules and the last 1 vote is for Drake. And the seven votes all go to Pablo, so he'll be your team leader." Mel announces.

"Ah, sweet!" Pablo grins as he pumps his fist in the air.

"Anyway, before you may all proceed on, there's one more thing..." Mel announces.

"What's up?" Shasta asks, placing a hand over her hip.

"You must all think of a team name!" Mel reminds them.

"Ah, okay. Guys, lets really think about this. Perhaps we could get a good one?" Ryan nervously suggests. In response, Pablo nods.

Immediately, silence breaks out throughout the team in thought...

"I know what we should call the team!" Trevor announces after seemingly an eon of thinking. Dramatically, the rest of the team gasp.

"Go on?" Drake dramatcally nods.

"Team... Darn! I forgot." Trevor admits, the rest of the team sighing in response.

**Trevor - Confessional -**

"Haha... Oops!" Trevor nervously chuckles.

**Jules - Confessional - **

"That Trevor dude? Easy first vote." Jules shrugs.

**Sunday - Confessional -**

"As a swashbuckler, I shall follow Pablo's every command since he's our captain!" Sunday admits.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Hey guys... I have an idea!" Elvis grins.

The team all looks at him intensely, hoping for a good name.

"We're all respectful people here, right?" Elvis asks. Immediately, Medusa ends her poking at Drake's hair and Ryan merely shrugs in response.

"Um... Well, how about Team Sonkei? Sonkei is the Japanese word for respect." Elvis nervously suggests.

"Y'know, Elvis? I like that name." Pablo nods.

"Thanks." Elvis chuckles.

"Okay, Team Sonkei," a blue logo of a empty Samurai helmet appears "You can now take this and _please _follow the instructions closely. They'll lead you to your cabins! Good luck!" Mel announces, passing Pablo a map.

_**TEAM SONKEI - DAY 1 - SEARCHING FOR THE CABINS**_

"Are you sure this is the right way? We've been walking for ages now..." Shasta is obviously irritated as the rain continues to pour all over her coat.

"I-I-I'm f-f-freezing." Ryan shivers, Mitsuki shivering right beside him.

"R-R-Ryan's right! It f-f-feels like it has gotten c-c-colder..." Mitsuki frowns.

"Guys, guys. It's cool. We should be only a mile or two away from the cabins now!" Pablo positively states causing almost the whole team to sigh.

"I like this place. It has a nice energy to it." Teddy smiles.

"See, guys? Just be positive like Teddy and we can-" Pablo then gasps as he hears quick footsteps running towards him and his team.

Nancy pants as she falls to the ground. She doesn't appear to be harmed, however tears roll down her eyes.

"Are you okay?!" Drake desperately asks, hoping that words will come out of the mentally crushed girl's mouth.

"N-No... He was hurt, really badly!" Nancy coughs.

**Team Bull's-Eye: Viola, Jayson, Zaltana, Mick, Kitty, Genghis, Gabe, Kimberly, Nancy, Rex and Lexie.**

**Team Sonkei: Mitsuki, Drake, Pablo, Elvis, Teddy, Medusa, Sunday, Ryan, Shasta, Jules and Trevor.**

**Cliffhanger! **

**How was this dude hurt?**

**Who is this dude? **

**Who will be the first boot in the next episode?**

**And most importantly, what is this 'thing' that Mel pulled off 'last time'?**

**Anyway, now to discuss some things: I noticed that the chapter is probably pretty short for the wait and I'm sorry about that, but perhaps I'll upload quicker when the story **_**really **_**begins. Next, you're probably thinking 'Ugh, the winner is obviously Trevor because he's the only new guy and he's not even there for the prize ugh' but that is not the case. At all.**

**Sure, I haven't planned the winner yet, but at the moment NOBODY has a higher chance to win than ANYBODY. Anybody can win, even an antagonist! Even **_**Medusa**_**!**

**Talking about Medusa, if you ever see Drake being called 'Skylar' that's because I was going to name her 'Skylar' but I decided to make her a gothic character instead. I hope I managed to change all of the uses of 'Skylar' to Drake!**

**Last of all, I hope you guys enjoyed, and goodbye!**


	3. The Temple Of Terror! Episode 2

**Hello, fans! Glad to see you again. Anyways, welcome to episode 2! This chapter will include the first elimination. Talking about the first elimination, I have made a poll asking YOU guys who you want to see as the first-boot. So, before reading this chapter, please vote! Thanks!**

"How much does it hurt?" Jules asks the moaning Rex, who lies on the ground of the mossy temple with his foot caught in a bear-trap, except this bear-trap is different from a normal bear-trap as it has a unique Mayan-style design and it doesn't have spikes on it. Instead, it uses it's large-weight to crush whoever falls victim to it.

Nancy's cry begins to muffle as she hugs her head into Genghis's chest, who rolls his eyes in response.

"B-Badly... I-I think I broke my foot." Rex responds to the doctor-in-training. Fortunately, Nancy directed Team Sonkei back to Rex and the rest of her team.

Viola viciously glares. "Well? Help him!"

Jules begins to rub his chin. He then touches the remaining part of Rex's foot which is free from the trap with little sympathy.

In response, Rex lets out a cry and slaps Jules's hand out of the way. "What, are you trying to hurt me even more?!" Rex groans.

"Well, dude, there's nothing I can do without the right tools. Even if I had the tools and got you outta the trap, you'd surely be on crutches." Jules responds, shrugging his shoulders.

Rex looks startled while Shasta immediately jumps up to his defense.

"And _this _is why we can't get along, Jules! You just don't care about anybody! _Anybody_!" Shasta claims.

"Hey, hey. Calm down." Jules responds.

"For f***s sake - excuse my language - arguing obviously wont help us. Rex's foot is injured and it can't remain like that." Kitty says. Shasta and Jules are about to respond, however they instantly hesitate and nod their heads in shame.

"Kitty's right, guys. It isn't worth it." Pablo backs up Kitty's claim.

Suddenly, Kimberly smiles as she thinks of an idea. She pokes Jules, who glares at her in response.

"What is it?" Jules asks.

Kimberly then takes her bag off of her back and opens it. She then begins to ruffle through it's contents until she pulls out a medkit, surprising the other contestants and causing a smile to appear on Rex's face.

Proudly, Kimberly passes Jules the medkit.

**Rex - Confessional -**

"I appreciate what Kimberly did for me. Yet, as a conspiracy-theorist, I cannot help but feel like it's all a lie!" Rex admits. "Besides, she's a threat. Also, even with the correct equipment, Jules said I'd be on crutches! I DON'T WANT TO BE ON CRUTCHES!" He hisses.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Can I see?" Lexie asks after Jules is finished reviewing it. A small grin molds onto Lexie's face as she looks upon the contents of the medkit.

"Kim, this is a pretty good medkit. What caused you to bring it with you?" Lexie questions.

In response, Kimberly merely shrugs.

**Kimberly - Confessional - **

Kimberly begins to use sign-language with her hands. "Always come prepared." she says.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Jayson pumps his arms in excitement. "Anyways, lets save Rex and get the heck outta here! You were great fun, temple, but we gotta get to our cabins!" he says. Jules nods in response, then taking out a few medical-supplies to help Rex.

"So, are the tools good enough to get our little-buddy's foot out?" Trevor asks after Jules has been looking at them for quite a bit of time.

"Yes, but-" Jules attempts to speak, however Gabe quickly interrupts him.

"Ah, awesome!" Gabe says. Jules rolls his eyes, seemingly very irritated.

Jules sighs. "It's not figured out yet. I was hoping there'd be something strong in here that we could break the trap with..."

Jules then scans the room. "Does anybody, _anybody _have anything that I could use?" he asks. After a moment of silence, somebody finally speaks up.

Jayson nervously chuckles, rubbing the back of his head. "Well... I brought my whack-a-mole silver-league championship hammer with me."

Mick scoffs. "Oh, great. Can't we use _that_? I'm so sick of waiting around here!"

"I'm totally with Mick on this one." Medusa sluggishly agrees.

"U-Uh, guys. The _point _of me having the hammer is so that-, well-, I can wield it! Not some other _random _people! I worked hard to get it!" Jayson growls defensively.

"Jayson," the other contestants look shocked as Zaltana begins to speak. "Give us the hammer." she demands.

"What? No!" Jayson responds. He then lets out a gasp as he sees all the other contestants advancing on him.

"Yeah! Get him!" Rex cheers. Jayson lets out a sigh of defeat as he can tell that there's no point in fighting back.

"_Fine. _Take the hammer." Jayson then slings his bag from his back and opens it, quickly scanning through the items inside and finally takes out the hammer.

He then begins to look at it emotionally, giving it one kiss before passing it to Pablo.

"A-Agh! This thing is really heavy... Ryan, we may need _you _to do the honours." Pablo requests. In response, Ryan nervously looks around at the others.

**Jayson - Confessional -**

"Come on! That was awful! They forced me to give away everything for... Nothing! If my hammer doesn't make it out of this challenge alive I'm _not _going to be happy." Jayson cries.

**Mitsuki - Confessional -**

"Honestly, I don't know why Jayson was bitching so much about the stupid hammer. It's just an object, it isn't a living human-being! As a skeptic, I wonder if Jayson is trying to seem like an idiot so that everybody underestimates him..." Mitsuki rubs her chin in thought.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Ryan takes the hammer with ease, looking straight at the trap encasing Rex's foot. "U-Uh... Okay." He says.

Ryan begins to sweat. Finally, with a sigh, he lifts the hammer up and slams it into the trap.

Elvis smiles and hugs Rex, who is now free from the trap. "Yes! Your free!"

Rex groans at Elvis, lightly shoving him off. "Yeah, I'm free, but my foot still hurts like hell!"

Elvis frowns, looking concerned.

Meanwhile, Jayson is busy holding his hammer. "MY BABY!" He cries as he hugs and kisses his hammer. In response, the rest of the contestants give him an awkward glare except for Rex, who's still caressing his now free foot.

"Can _somebody _help me stand?!" Rex requests. In response, Lexie and Elvis quickly come to his aid, putting their arms around his shoulders.

Lexie smiles. "I got your back."

"So, now what?" Drake asks.

Teddy begins to speak. "I guess we leave the-" a voice then interrupts him.

"Challenge time!" Mel sang from across the room. The contestants gasp, looking at her body which is completely camoflauged to appear as if she's part of the wall.

Gabe gasps. "Mel! S-Since when were you here?!"

"Pfft, since _forever_. I'm shocked you didn't notice me. My skills have become pretty rusty, y'know! Besides, you think the map would _randomly _lead to a temple rather than the cabins like promised?" Mel mocks.

Kitty hisses at her, dismissing the remark about the map. "What _skills_?"

Mel smirks, a devious glare on her face. "Aw, dear. You don't remember all that army training? No wonder I used to beat Viola at _all_ the physical challenges."

Everyone (minus Trevor) gasps as Mel says this.

Suddenly, Viola begins to look fired up, beginning to charge towards her. "Don't you _dare _try to act like you're better than me! If we _ever_ fought again, I'd demolish you!"

However, Viola gasps as Zaltana pulls her from getting any closer. "Enough."

Viola hisses, shaking Zaltana's grip off her. Meanwhile, Mel's smirk only increases while Trevor looks merely even more confused, his gaze swapping between Mel and Viola.

"_Anyway, _like I said, it's time for the challenge! Come with me and I'll tell you how it works." Mel explains. And with that, she leads them towards the halls, which takes the contestants even deeper into the temple.

However, Viola stays put; reluctant to follow her new enemy. Zaltana notices this, however she begins to walk without her.

Viola raises her sunglasses, squinting her eyes at Zaltana who stops in her tracks, looking back at Viola.

"If you want to be alone, then fine. However, don't think you'll get off easy with the rest of the team." Zaltana explains. However, after Viola refuses to reply, Zaltana merely continues to follow Mel and the others.

In response, Viola hisses and walks away, towards another part of the temple.

**Viola - Confessional -**

"Sure, I enjoy playing this game, but if that bitc-I mean, uh, WITCH Mel is gonna be around it'll take _some _persuading to keep me competing." She admits.

**Empty - Confessional -**

They've all been walking for about a minute now, and an annoyed glance appears on Mel's face as Rex continues to moans.

"Ugh, what's wrong with you?!" Mel snarls.

Rex growls, Lexie and Elvis still helping him walk. "'_What's wrong with you?_'!? Are you stupid? Did you _see _what happened back there?!"

In response, Mel rolls her eyes. "Fine. Carl, get him crutches."

The camera-man smiles in response, putting the camera down. "I'm on it, ma'am!"

After about two minutes, Carl finally passes Rex two crutches. He quickly picks the camera back up, giving Rex a thumbs-up.

Mel yawns, already fairly tired of walking. "Good job, Carl."

**Rex - Confessional -**

"Ugh, I hate everything about him... Also, that little thumbs-up he gave me! I don't trust that guy... BUT WAIT!" Rex gasps, the Illuminati theme begins to play. "Mel said 'Good job, Carl.'. How many words are there in that sentence? THREE. But no, Mel also yawned... And guess who yawned approximately 333 times today? TEDDY. Teddy also spoke about... Three times! Could this mean that yawning is the _ultimate _sign of the Illuminati?" Rex gasps.

**Empty - Confessional -**

With his new theory, Rex grunts at Carl and Mel, attempting to stay clear of them.

Finally, they reach the end of the hall.

"And this is where we will do the _first _challenge on Total Drama Isiphepho Island!" Mel intensely states. In front of her, there are two large doors and six seperate doors, three on each side of the wall.

One side of the wall has the Team Bull's-Eye icon above it, and the second side has the Team Sonkei icon above it, signaling which team will compete on which side.

"The challenge will be that the eight _weakest _from each team must compete a very strenuous task: pushing a large boulder towards the finish line, which is roughly a mile of a walk. However, if somebody from your team drops out from pushing the boulder, they issue the whole team a fifteen-minute time-penalty when the rest of you reach the finish-line, but if they just stop pushing without officially dropping out, they give a bigger time penalty: thirty-minutes. All time penalties will be issued once everybody has reached the finish-line. Meanwhile, the other three from each team or the _strongest _will each attempt an individual task. If they succeed, they issue their team _no _time penalty. However, if they fail, they give their team a _forty-minute _long time penalty which will be noted when everybody has reached the finish-line." Mel stares upon the contestants for a second, smirking. "Understood?"

"Wait," Mitsuki gasps. "Where's Viola?"

"She wanted to be alone." Zaltana defends her.

"Are you kiddin'? What a p*ssy. Do you want me to go get her, Mel?" Mick asks.

Immediately, thoughts begin to pop back inside Mel's head.

_"Are you serious?" A younger, blonde-haired Viola states coldly as she sits on the bed in the female-only cabin she was assigned. _

_"Yes! I want to be your friend. C'mon, V, doesn't it suck to be alone sometimes?" An also younger Mel chuckles, lightly jabbing at Viola's shoulder as she sits on her own bed._

_Viola then hisses, attempting to attack Mel. "Hey!" _

_Mel also responds with laughter, trying to dodge Viola's rapid punches._

_Finally, Viola ends her rampage with a growl._

_"I 'aint going, sista'." Mel mocks. In response, Viola sighs._

_"Okay, if I tell you why I like to be alone, will you go away?"_

_Immediately, Mel nods in response._

_"Okay, so..."_

"Mel?!" Mick shouts. Mel gasps, shaking her head.

Mel chuckles, rubbing her head. "I'm sorry... Hehe, I started day-dreaming. What is it, Mick?" 

"Viola is f*cking gone."

Mel stares at him blankly. Mick then sighs, attempting to calm himself down. "Do you want us to go _get _her?"

"Nah, leave her be."

Mostly everyone gasps at Mel's sudden response.

Teddy yawns. "Honestly, I was too tired to look for her anyways..."

However, Jules looks possibly the most shocked. "_Why?_"

"She's pissed off at me enough as it is, and I can do without always-on-her-period-lavender coming after me." Mel lies with a chuckle.

Pablo nods. "Understandable." causing everybody else to glare at him.

Pablo squints his eyes in anger. "What?!" however, nobody replies.

"Anyway, I was going to assign Viola as one of the 'stronger' contestants, but since she decided to sit this one out, somebody from Team Sonkei must also sit out." Mel explains.

However, a rather angry glare appears on Trevor's face.

Trevor hisses. "Hey! That isn't fair! Now we're gonna have to sit out one of our toughest guys/gals all because of _her_!"

Mel is about to reply, however she's interrupted by quick foot-steps.

"Nope. I'm here." Viola then leans against the wall; her arms crossed and her sunglasses now covering her eyes once again.

**Viola - Confessional -**

"I decided to come back, but only for one reason..." A smirk grows on Viola's face; she looks pleased with herself, but she doesn't reveal what is making her appear like so.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Okay, good. So, now that you all know what the challenge is, I will say who the three strong players are from each team." Mel explains. However, Viola raises an eyebrow.

"'Strong players'? Huh?" She asks in confusion as she didn't hear the challenge.

Mel sighs, facepalming. "Viola, _you_ are one of the strongest players on your team. This means you must complete an individual task. If you succeed in this task, you give your team no time-penalty. However, if you fail, your team will get a _forty-minute _time-penalty. Understood?"

Viola then nods. "Good." Mel replies.

"Anyway, with Viola, the other two strongest people from Team Bull's-Eye are Zaltana and Kimberly, for her intelligence." Mel explains. In response, Kimberly and Zaltana look at eachother and walk closer to Viola, who is the other 'strong' contestant.

"On Team Sonkei, the three strongest people are Pablo, Jules and Sunday, since she's so handy with a blade." Mel states.

Sunday immediately beams up, putting an arm around Pablo, chuckling. "Aye, cap'tin! We'll do a great job, lets show them scallywags how it's done!"

Pablo seems to like the attention, a smile on his face. "Yes, we will." he responds.

"Okay, and the rest of you on Team Bull's-Eye: Jayson, Mick, Kitty, Genghis, Gabe, Nancy and Lexie, you will _all _be pushing a boulder! Remember, if you _stop_ pushing without officially dropping out, that's a thirty-minute penalty that your whole team must take on. If you drop out officialy, however, that's only a fifteen-minute penalty. The rest of you on Team Sonkei: Mitsuki, Drake, Elvis, Teddy, Medusa, Ryan, Shasta and Trevor, same goes for you. Anyway, both teams split into your lanes and get pushing!" Mel shouts, the camera cutting afterwards.

**TEAM BULL'S-EYE - DAY 1 - THE 'ROCK PUSHERS' -**

"Oh man, this is tough..." Genghis complains as they begin to push their boulder. Nearby, Mick scoffs.

"What, you gonna sit out, kid?" Mick mocks with a laugh.

"Actually... I think it'd be for the best." Genghis sighs. However, this causes Mick to gasp and hit him across the head.

Genghis gasps. "Hey!"

"Dude, don't drop out that quick! Ugh, are you stupid?" Mick spits causing Genghis to blush.

Meanwhile, Rex (who isn't pushing since he's injured) attempts to follow the others, studying what's going on.

Gabe blushes, looking at his crush who is slightly struggling to push the boulder. "You okay, Nancy?"

"Y-Yeah... I think I'm okay." She sighs.

Gabe also sighs, looking concerned for her.

Kitty gasps as she looks at how far the team is to the finish. She then looks down at her arms, which are looking severely weak already.

**Kitty - Confessional -**

"Trust me, this is a LOT harder in real-life than it is on television. I figured that if I continued on, I'd end up possibly not pushing without realizing it and then bang, my team vote me the f*ck out." Kitty explains.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"G-Guys... I think it's best if I drop out. Is that okay?" Kitty explains.

Lexie shrugs. "Sure."

"Thank you." Kitty smiles, walking towards Rex who gives her a disappointed glare.

"I know who I'm voting tonight..." Rex mutters to himself.

**TEAM SONKEI - DAY 1 - THE 'ROCK PUSHERS' -**

Mitsuki is already struggling a _lot_, attempting to use her small hands to push the boulder.

Ryan blushes. "D-Do you want me to help you?" he offers.

In response, Mitsuki smiles. "Really, Ryan? That'd be very kind..."

Ryan then smiles, gently helping Mitsuki push the large boulder.

**Mitsuki - Confessional -**

"I _know _I'm meant to be this season's antagonist, but Ryan is just _so _nice... Perhaps we could have a final two agreement." Mitsuki suggests.

**Empty - Confessional - **

Mostly everyone is pushing very well, especially Drake who is putting a _lot _of strength into her pushing.

Medusa smiles, a slightly impressed look on her face. "Wow, Drake! I didn't know you lifted so much back at the gym." in response, Drake chuckles.

"Nah, I don't... I just know when to be determined I guess." Drake replies, sweat dripping from her head as she continues to push.

"I see, I see..." Medusa says, also pushing.

**Medusa - Confessional -**

"I honestly want to get past my conflict with Drake since this _is_ probably going to be a very good prize. If we keep fighting, one of us will go home sooner or later... And since I, Medusa, am so much more of a _threat_, that one would probably be me." Medusa chuckles.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Meanwhile, Teddy is sleeping _whilst _pushing the boulder. Surprisingly, he's doing quite good.

Shasta chuckles. "Nice work, Teddy, just keep pushin'!"

"W-Wha?" Teddy mumbles in his sleep.

Shasta continues to giggle, Trevor giggling with her. "Nothing!" Shasta responds.

Trevor then turns to Elvis. "He's doing a pretty good job, isn't he?" he asks.

"Yeah... I just wish we had Jules, too. That'd make it a _whole lot _easier." Elvis responds.

Trevor then looks Elvis up and down, Elvis responding with a look of confusement.

**Trevor - Confessional -**

"I've read my romance-novels for a reason." Trevor firmly states, he then begins to rub his chin. "Hmm, judging by Elvis's reactions to Jules, the crush is extremely obvious. However, Jules doesn't like him back... Yet. Jules seems straight, though. In my opinion, it probably wont happen. Sorry Elvis!" Trevor admits.

**Empty - Confessional -**

**TEAM BULL'S-EYE - DAY 1 - VIOLA -**

Viola enters the room she was assigned. She generally doesn't know what to expect; but she figures she'll _have_ to take it on no matter what.

Unless...

Viola gasps as she walks into a rather cabin-like room, built with wood and completely full of things that could trigger her OCD: frames which are hanging down on one side, a wardrobe where only one door is open and a lot of other things.

She trembles, looking at the furniture and finally at the table in the middle of it all with a note, a hourglass besides it.

She slowly walks through the room and towards the table, attempting to close her eyes so she can't see the madness.

Finally, she reaches the note. She slowly picks it up.

She then begins to read it.

"'Hello Viola and welcome to your individual challenge! Anyways, as you can see, there are _many _objects in this room that could trigger your OCD. This task is simple; sit in this room for _twenty _minutes without adjusting anything during that time period.

PS: NO EYE-CLOSING!'" Viola puts her palms to her head as she reads this, flipping the hourglass over and beginning her time.

"I scorn upon you, Mel..." She spits towards the camera as she continues to try to divert her view from the furniture.

**TEAM SONKEI - DAY 1 - PABLO - **

Pablo doesn't feel _that_ worried when he walks into the room. He's a pretty fit guy, so what could go wrong? Even if it's mental, he has an IQ of at least 120, according to the test the campers took before competing.

Pablo realizes that this challenge was _nothing _like he expected when he stepped into that room.

Pablo gasps, a shocked stare seemingly molded onto his face. "B-Brick?" he calls as he sees his favourite Total Drama contestant.

Brick salutes. "Nice to meet you, private Pablo!" he chuckles. The room is completely full of stone and is very similar to the room that the contestants first entered in the temple, except there isn't the trap. However, behind Brick, Pablo can just about see several metal exercising machines and mats.

Brick only looks slightly different than before when he competed on Revenge of The Island: he's taller, but his hair and features are the exact same minus an old scar which he now has under his right-eye.

Pablo walks towards Brick, leaning his hand out to shake with his. "Brick, I did _not _expect to meet you." Pablo admits.

Brick blushes slightly, shaking the slightly younger-man's hand. "It's a pleasure." Brick nods.

Pablo smiles, retreating his hand from Brick's. "So, I'm guessing you have my challenge?"

In response, Brick nods. "Yes, cadet. In fact, for your individual challenge, you must do _very _rough exercises with coaching from yours truly. It's tough work though, feeling up to it?" Brick asks.

Pablo's grin increases, he then punches his fist into his palm. "Of course I am."

Brick smiles. "Good. Any questions?"

Pablo nods. "Actually, I was just wondering how you're here? Are there any other Total Drama contestants?" Pablo asks with a hint of curiosity.

"Yes, there are. Mel brung us all here, actually... However, I can't go too much into detail." Brick nervously rubs the back of his head.

Brick then steps aside. "Anyway, now it's time for you to begin your challenge." he warns Pablo.

Pablo looks at the many exercise machines. "Okay, what's first?" Pablo asks.

"First off... Twenty bench-presses, all with this _large _weight. If you don't complete this task, you _will_ give your team a forty-minute penalty at the finish-line. Understand?" Brick asks, pointing towards the very big weight.

Pablo confidently begins stretching. "I can handle it." he brags.

He then sits down on the exercise-bench and after readying his grip, he attempts to bench-press the weight.

Pablo begins to strain, slowly lifting the weight. "D-Dang! This is hard!" he complains as he completes his first press.

Brick then begins to coach him. "Quicker!"

Pablo lets out a gasp, lifting it for the second time.

Sweat is dripping down Pablo's head. He really isn't sure _how _he's gonna complete this task and all the ones to follow, but he makes a mental agreement with himself that he'll have to try.

**TEAM BULL'S-EYE - DAY 1 - VIOLA**

She has been sitting in that one position for surely about twelve minutes by now. She then looks at the hourglass, which has just about under half of the sand left on the top-half, and then she looks back at the furniture.

Finally, she shakes her head. "I-I can't!" she quickly runs out of the 'exit' door, shaking her head and blocking her ears.

When she has exited the room, she drops down in a ball. Tears roll down her eyes as Mel walks towards her.

"Yo, V. You okay? The finish-line is just here y'know." Mel points out, lightly touching Viola with her foot.

Viola quickly jumps to her feet, instantly punching Mel across the face.

Mel growls as she is knocked back. "Hey, what the flip, girl?" Mel hisses, touching the bruise from Viola's strong punch.

Viola hisses at her, lightly shoving her. "NEVER. AGAIN." she shouts, storming towards the finish-line.

Mel rubs her own hair, slightly shocked by Viola's sudden hatred. "Sheesh."

**CURRENT TIME-LIMIT SCORE, TEAM BULL'S-EYE: 70 MINUTES. TEAM SONKEI: 0 MINUTES.**

**TEAM SONKEI - DAY 1 - PABLO -**

Pablo lets out a yelp as he lifts the weight for the tenth and final time. Brick quickly removes the weight, placing it besides Pablo. "Well done." he nods in approval.

Pablo still looks stunned, sweat dripping all over his body. "A-Am I done?" he asks in hope.

"Nope! You still have a couple more easier ones. However, they'll be a _lot _harder now that you're worn out." Brick notes.

"Okay..." Pablo replies, slowly standing up from the bench.

Pablo wipes some sweat from his head. "What now?"

Brick begins to wipe his chin, wondering which of the two tasks he should give Pablo first.

He then smiles as he finally decides on one. "Run one kilometer on _that _treadmill." Brick asks.

Pablo smiles; finally something he can do. "Sure." Pablo then slowly steps towards the treadmill.

He then begins to set it up, making sure that he can see the kilometer count. Finally, he begins running.

About two-minutes in, and he's almost done. However, he's extremely worn-out...

"Agh... I-I think I'm done..." Pablo calls as the treadmill says '1 KM'.

Brick nods, helping Pablo off it. "Okay, now for your third and final task." Brick says.

As Pablo doesn't reply, Brick raises an eyebrow. "You okay there? Are you done?"

Pablo then falls to the ground, out cold.

Brick sighs. "Mel! Pablo's out!" he calls.

**CURRENT TIME-LIMIT SCORE, TEAM BULL'S-EYE: 70 MINUTES. TEAM SONKEI: 40 MINUTES. **

**FINISH-LINE - DAY 1 - VIOLA AND PABLO -**

Pablo was given a towel and ended up waking up fairly quick after being knocked out. At the finish-line, awkward silence quickly erupted as him and Viola are both on different teams and they're the only people at the finish-line.

Finally, Pablo decides to break that awkward silence with a chuckle. "So, did you fail the challenge too?" he asks.

Viola turns to him. She appears shocked, lifting her sunglasses. "You failed it too?" she asks, raising one eyebrow.

Pablo blushes, rubbing his neck. "Haha... Just about." he responds.

Viola then turns her head again, putting her sunglasses down again. "I did too, to be honest." she admits.

He chuckles. "Ah, I see... Well, don't sweat it, Viola. We can both be losers together." he comforts her.

Viola then squints her eyes suspiciously. "You're being very nice for being on the opposite team y'know." she points out.

Pablo smiles. "Yeah, but there's no reason to not interact _at all_ with you, Viola. I feel like I'm one of the only people here who actually gets you. Seriously, I really like you, it's just _so hard _to get you in a proper conversation."

Viola shrugs, not replying.

**Pablo - Confessional -**

Pablo sighs. "I've always liked Viola, but she's VERY stubborn."

**Empty - Confessional -**

**TEAM BULL'S-EYE - DAY 1 - THE 'ROCK PUSHERS' -**

The teams are both about a quarter-way-through the boulder pushing by now, and Team Sonkei are going slightly faster than Team Bull's-Eye.

However, as the pushing continues, people begin to drop out...

Nancy falls over, panting. The rest of the team who are still competing all gasp.

"Great, that's another _thirty_ minutes." Mick complains.

Nancy blushes. "S-Sorry!"

"I-I can't do it! I drop out!" Genghis calls, ending his push.

Lexie chuckles. "Wow. Forty-five minutes in ten seconds. You guys are on a rampage."

Genghis also begins to blush. "H-Hey! At least I officially dropped out."

Lexie rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Just go sit back with Rex and Kitty." Genghis looks angry, muttering a few cusses under his breath as he walks back with Nancy.

**TEAM SONKEI - DAY 1 - THE 'ROCK PUSHERS' -**

Team Sonkei have had a few people sit-out off camera: Mitsuki decided to drop out first and she only gave the team a fifteen-minute penalty whilst Medusa tripped and gave the team a thirty-minute penalty.

Sweat pours down Shasta's face; she is definitely contemplating sitting-out.

However, before she knows it...

Drake rockpalms whilst Elvis gasps. "Shasta!" he calls.

She gasps, noticing that she stopped pushing. "I-I forgot!" she hisses, suddenly defensive.

Drake sighs with a chuckle. "Look, it's okay. You're not the _only_ one who gave us a thirty-minute penalty." Drake points out, thinking of Medusa.

Shasta immediately feels reassured by this. She smiles and nods, walking away from the group.

After casually pushing for awhile, Teddy then begins to snore. The team gasps as they've noticed that he's fallen completely asleep, however he's still pushing so they decide to leave him as he is.

**CURRENT TIME-LIMIT SCORE, TEAM BULL'S-EYE: 115. TEAM SONKEI: 115. **

**TEAM BULL'S-EYE - DAY 1 - ZALTANA - **

Zaltana crouches, slowly walking through the room. Her bow is at the ready with an arrow in her hand.

It's completely dark, however she can just about notice a table with a chair next to it; a few objects on it.

Suddenly, her attention-to-detail and acuteness raises. She's waiting for something to happen, until...

On the table, a light immediately sparkles up. She quickly puts her arrow onto the cord and stretches it back, looking straight at the object. Fortunately, it isn't going to harm her.

She then lays down her bow, raising an eyebrow at what appears to be a laptop on the table. Next to it is a note.

She picks it up and begins to read it out after slowly walking towards the table.

"'Ah, Zaltana, right? Well, I know you haven't used the Internet like, ever, so here's a task for you... Open the web-browser, go to Google, and search up 'I finished'. When - or _if_ \- you complete this task, your team wont get any time-penalty from you. Have fun.

PS: You have a time-limit of half-an-hour.

PPS: To make it easier, here's a step-by-step tutorial:'." She reads.

She then stares at the camera blankly. "I have _no _idea what _any _of that means. Oh well, I'll figure it out."

She quickly sits at the table and begins to move the touchpad. She grits her teeth as the cursor moves quickly across the screen.

She then looks down at the tutorial for help, and she begins following the instructions.

**TEAM SONKEI - DAY 1 - SUNDAY - **

Sunday smiles as she walks into the room; hands on her hips, excited to get to her challenge.

She begins to rub her chin as she scans the room. Finally, she sees a small (but thick) book with a note next to it laying on the ground.

She begins to walk towards it quickly. "Aye, what's this over 'ere?"

Her eyes squint as she begins to try and read the title of the book. After thirty-seconds of reading the title in disbelief, she stumbles backwards.

She then takes out a cross, wriggling it in front of her. "Satan! Satan!" she cries out, her eyes closed.

After a little bit of time, she brings up the courage to slowly walk towards the note, shaking, cross still in her right-hand. She picks up the note, struggling to open it as she's shaking.

Finally, she opens it, expecting the worst.

"'Read five chapters of this book... If you don't think you can complete it, walk out of the door and give your team the fourty-minute penalty. Have fun.'" She sighs as she finishes reading it, throwing the note to the ground.

She begins to cry, putting her hands upon the book. "For cap'tin Pablo..."

She looks at the book-cover reluctantly one last time before beginning her reading of...

FIFTY SHADES OF GREY!

**TEAM BULL'S-EYE - DAY 1 - ZALTANA -**

Zaltana feels so pissed off right now. She seriously feels like smashing the computer.

It has been fifteen-minutes now and she has made... Little progress.

She continues to bite her lip, once again failing to click on the 'search' tab of Google thanks to the quick speed of the cursor.

She lets out a final shoot of rage, punching the laptop's screen and breaking it.

"Done." She says before walking out of the room.

**TEAM SONKEI - DAY 1 - SUNDAY - **

Sunday's eyes are wide open in disgust as she continues to read it. As she continues to read the most horrific sex-scene ever, she closes her eyes with her palm.

Finally, she turns the page, and to her pleasure that was the end of chapter five!

"YES!" She shouts. She then smiles, taking out her cutlass.

"I've wanted to do this for a _long _time." She then throws the book against the wall, quickly throwing the cutlass after it so that it pierces the fine-paper. However, it misses causing both the book and the cutlass to fall to the ground.

She awkwardly rushes towards the cutlass, taking it and piercing it into the book.

She then begins chuckling. "_Success!_"

**CURRENT TIME-LIMIT SCORE, TEAM BULL'S-EYE: 155. TEAM SONKEI: 115.**

**TEAM BULL'S-EYE - DAY 1 - THE 'ROCK PUSHERS' -**

The last people remaining who haven't sat-out are all going very strong, none of them seeming to strain.

"G-Guys, we're gettin' close!" Jayson points out. They all then look, gasping as they're only meters from the finish-line! With their great strength, they passed Team Sonkei.

They begin to push a _lot _harder with their sudden motivation, and in a few minutes, they cross the finish-line. Zaltana and Viola run to congratulate them, excited since they're now in the lead.

Gabe smiles with enthusiasm, suddenly hugging his team. "YES! WE BEAT THEM!"

Mick begins to look angry, shoving Gabe away as he starts fanning his nose. "We have to see how the other three did first, dumbass." he spits.

Mick then looks at Viola and Zaltana with expectation. "You two completed the task, _right?_"

Viola stays silent, her arms crossed. Meanwhile, Zaltana shakes her head.

"You _didn't?!_" Mick spits. However, Zaltana drives her fist into his ribs.

Mick gasps, winded.

"Shut up." Zaltana warns. The other contestants on the team all struggle to hold in their laughter, especially Viola.

**TEAM SONKEI - DAY 1 - THE 'ROCK PUSHERS' -**

Team Sonkei were going _very _strong earlier, mainly thanks to Teddy, who ended up falling and giving them an extra thirty-minute penalty.

"Almost there, guys." Elvis says. After a minute or two of strong pushing, they finally also cross the finish-line.

They look disappointed to see the other team, but their only worry is that they have automatically lost thanks to the three people who gave them a thirty-minute extra penalty.

Ryan nervously smiles. "S-So, when did you guys arrive...?" he asks Lexie, who begins to rub her chin.

"About five-minutes ago. And, judging by the people who have lost on our team _and _the people who dropped out, we have about a 155 penalty. And for you guys, Sunday won the challenge but Pablo lost." Lexie points out.

Drake smiles, seemingly happy. "Great. Looks like we're in the lead by five." the rest of the team all smirk as they hear this, excited to be winning.

"Well, there are three ways this can go then: Kimberly wins her challenge and Jules loses his, meaning our team loses by 35 points. Kimberly loses her challenge and Jules wins his, meaning our team wins by 45 points. And finally, if they both get the same result, we win by 5..." Pablo announces, excited that his team has a 2/3 shot at winning the challenge.

**Trevor - Confessional -**

"As the newbie here, I'm excited that our team is winning. Honestly, I wanna have _some _romantic involvement before I'm voted off." He states.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Mel then walks from Team Sonkei's tunnel, behind her are the ones who sat-out from both teams and Kimberly and Jules. Kimberly looks extremely green and ready to puke, her eyes are dazed and her mouth is in an unhealthy frown. Jules, however, looks almost the exact same as he usually does: relaxed, confident and witty. However, he's sweaty and worn-out.

"Well, guys, I have the results. You ready?" She asks. Kimberly and Jules look in anticipation, not knowing how well their peers did.

The contestants all nod, excited.

"Kimberly...

...

...

...

...

**TEAM BULL'S-EYE - DAY 1 - KIMBERLY - **

Kimberly was honestly expecting just a simple intelligence test. After all, she was the _only _person to score an IQ of 160-180 on the pre-game test.

However, what she saw when she walked in made her want to barf.

Kimberly's a vegetarian for a reason, and now she _really _regrets telling Mel about that in the past. In the middle of the room, on a table: easily about five large lamb porkchops, all cooked with a chair next to the table.

After pinching her nose, she began to make her way towards the note. She picked it up and started reading it.

'Sorry to task you to this Kimberly! However, the only way to make this show interesting, is tasking peoples' worst fears against them. Sowwy again! Anyway, your challenge is to eat all five of these porkchops. If you leave even a _little _bit, that's a forty-minute penalty for your team! Good luck!' Kimberly felt like ripping the piece of paper to shreds and really, _really_ wanted to shove it into Mel's mouth.

However, she was defeated. She sat in the chair and began to eat as much as she could...

**FINISH-LINE - DAY 1 - EVERYBODY - **

Mel smirks. "Won her challenge." Team Bull's-Eye gasp, immediately rushing towards Kimberly and hugging her and congratulating her. Team Sonkei begin to look slightly spiteful, as now even the sit-outs are at the finish-line now, but they decide that they have to have faith in Jules.

"However, Jules..." Both teams gasp in excitement.

**TEAM SONKEI - DAY 1 - JULES - **

Jules had _no clue _that the challenge was resting on his hands. And it is, _literally_.

He raised an eyebrow at the strange contraption in front of him. It was see-through and it seemed like it contained a ball inside of it which rolled through the tubes and fell; only just stray of the box which is inched a bit closer to Jules so that when the ball falls it doesn't fall into the box.

The overall build were basically several of these round tubes that the ball could move in. However, on the one side there was this strange extra, small tube with two handles on the side, presumably so that he could pull it.

Jules walked over to it and attempted to look inside (however slightly struggling because of his height.) Finally, he managed to pull out a small note from inside the short, extra tube.

"'Hello Jules, your challenge is pretty simple: make sure NOT to drop the ball! It may be hard, but move the extra bar I gave you as quick as you can to make sure the ball goes into the box and not on the floor. If _one _ball drops, the challenge is over and you have given your team a _forty-minute _penalty at the finish-line. Basically, just keep going until you reach thirty balls. When you have thirty balls, you have won your individual challenge and possibly even the challenge for your whole team... So go when you like! And remember, when you have a ball in the box, you must place it back into the contraption. Good luck!'" Jules read. He then looked back up at the contraption, and then back at the extra bar.

He quickly picked up the ball which had previously fallen onto the ground. He then placed it into the contraption.

Jules eyed it closely as it moved. Suddenly, he quickly moved the handles with all his strength and caught the ball. He smiled, rubbing the sweat off of his head as he placed the ball back into the contraption.

**FINISH-LINE - DAY 1 - EVERYBODY -**

"Thanks to Jules either _winning _or _losing _the challenge, winners of the first immunity ARE...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

TEAM SONKEI!" Immediately, Team Sonkei jump up in excitement and begin a victory dance. Meanwhile, Kimberly pukes in the bucket Mel gave her earlier whilst everyone else on the team sigh, ready to vote somebody out.

Nancy puts her arms around Gabe, who blushes.

Nancy sighs, convinced that she'll be voted off. "Don't worry, Gabe. I'm sure you wont go." she says, kissing his neck. This causes him to blush even more.

He remains quiet, however. This causes Nancy to remove her arms and pat his back.

"So, Team Bull's-Eye have officially lost the challenge! One of _these people _will be going home: Viola, Jayson, Zaltana, Mick, Kitty, Genghis, Gabe, Kimberly, Nancy, Rex or Lexie! Who will it be? Find out a_fter _the break on TOTAL, DRAMA, ISIPHEPHO, ISLAND!" Mel announces.

**THE ROAD - DAY 1 - EVERYBODY - **

As the episode returns, it cuts to all the contestants walking out of the temple. The sky is now fairly dark, and it's a lot colder. Icy mist surrounds the contestants, distorting their view slightly.

As Lexie walks out of the temple, despite wearing summer-like clothing, she seems to be fine. However, most people with a coat are suffering more than her, causing them to look at her in envy.

Mel chuckles, not shivering under her _very _furry coat. "So, are you guys ready to see your cabins before getting ready to find out who is the _first _contestant eliminated?" Mel asks.

They all remain quiet, and Mel nods. "I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, follow me." Mel calls, walking through The Road with the contestants following her.

After about ten minutes of walking - and _shivering _\- Sunday finally begins to speak up.

"Oh, Davy Jone's locker, _does _this remind me of my second voyage." Sunday claims, turning to Ryan.

Ryan raises an eyebrow; unaware of what she's talking about.

Suddenly, Sunday's face turns gloomy, slightly scaring Ryan. "It was _not _a _good voyage_." she says, eerily.

Ryan suddenly begins to look even more scared, inching away from her. "It was awful fun though!" Sunday points out with a chuckle.

**Ryan - Confessional -**

"Sunday scares me..." he admits.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Mel then squints her eyes, attempting to look through the heavy mist. Finally, as they get closer, the shape of the cabins become clearer and clearer to her.

"This is it, guys. The four cabins: Team Bull's-Eye girls and guys on one side and Team Sonkei girls and guys on the other." Mel points out as they walk up the small hill and towards the cabins. Teddy seems to be slightly disappointed.

Mel notices this. "What is it, Teddy?" she asks. He lets out a yawn, frowning. "We won the challenge, so don't we, like, get a special reward or somethin'? I dunno..." he asks.

Mel shakes her head. "No. Isn't it kind of obvious what you got? _Immunity_, Teddy. _Immunity_." she says with a hiss.

Teddy nods, chuckling. "Ooh, I see." he responds.

"Anyway, um, I guess Team Sonkei can have the right-side cabins, while Team Bull's-Eye can have the left-side cabins. If you guys want to strategize gender-neutrally, you _can _go in eachothers cabins no matter the gender, but not without permission. Also, you can't sleep in a cabin together if for example it's the Team Bull's-Eye girls' cabin and a Team Bull's-Eye boy wants to sleep there. That's not allowed. Stick to your own cabins, I don't care about your 'lil showmances." Mel informs. Immediately, Trevor frowns.

**Trevor - Confessional -**

Trevor sighs. "Dang! Well, there goes me romantically falling asleep with my love-interest..."

**Empty - Confessional - **

"Anyway, it's getting late now, so I'd consider sleeping soon and getting up early ready for our first elimination-ceremony. However, I'd also recommend doing some strategizing about who you want to vote out, to Team Bull's-Eye. Team Sonkei, _rest_." Mel says, patting Pablo's back. Pablo smiles.

Pablo smiles, pumping his arms. "Lets go, guys! We got a big day ahead of us! Team Sonkei _for the win_!" he calls, the rest of the males from his team following him while the Team Sonkei females go into their new cabin.

Meanwhile, Team Bull's-Eye continue to be envious of Team Sonkeis' victory, but they finally decide on going into the males' cabin to strategize.

**TEAM BULL'S-EYE (MALES' CABIN) - DAY 1 - EVERYBODY - **

Shockingly, Mel actually put quite a lot of work in giving the contestants good beds. However, that burning feeling that one of them is going to be eliminated from the game (probably for good) tomorrow daunts on them a lot.

"Okay, guys. Should we _all_ just be honest on who our original consideration was to vote out?" Kitty asks. In response, they all remain quiet. However, one of them finally decides to speak up.

Mick begins to chuckle. "Viola, obviously. Seriously, that bitch is so shady." he spits, not caring that Viola is right next to him. She lets out her anger by attempting to punch him, however Lexie holds her back. "Easy, tiger." Lexie calms. However, Mick sticks out his tongue which causes Viola to hiss back.

After the tension wears down, Lexie sighs. "I'm gonna have to say it _eventually_, right? My original plan was... Nancy." Lexie admits. Suddenly, Nancy gasps. Tears begin to fall from her eyes.

Lexie begins to look around for help, unaware that Nancy would be so upset. However, after nobody says anything, Lexie puts a hand on Nancy's shoulder.

"Hey, hey. That could change easily though." Lexie comforts, rubbing her shoulder.

Nancy continues to wipe the tears away from her now sore eyes. "I-I'm sorry..." she explains.

Gabe walks towards her and wraps her in a hug causing her to cry into his chest. He rubs her back, comforting her also.

**Lexie - Confessional -**

"I-I really didn't want to make her _that _upset... I guess I just have to keep in mind that she's sensitive." Lexie says, sniffling.

**Empty - Confessional -**

After Gabe finishes embracing her, Nancy stands up and continues to wipe the tears away from her eyes. "I-I should go..." she then quickly runs out of the room and outside, onto The Road.

Lexie gasps. "Nancy!" she calls, attempting to stop her. However, she doesn't stop. Lexie sighs, placing her palm to her forehead.

**Nancy - Confessional - **

"I-It's as I feared... I think I'm the target." she continues to rub away at her eyes, getting rid of the tears merely temporarily as they quickly return and continue to flow down her face. "My best bet now is to find an immunity-idol or something... I-I don't have the heart to make an a-alliance and try to get someone out like that... I really don't." Nancy explains, shaking her head.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Nancy sits on the icy, snowy area of The Road. She hopes that nobody finds her; she likes this aloneness. However, that aloneness is something she wont own for a long time.

**(AN: If you're confused how it went from raining and sunny to icy and snowy, the description of why will be at the end of the chapter.) **

Lexie walks towards her, sitting down next to her. "This sucks, doesn't it?" Lexie asks.

Nancy turns her head to look at Lexie, dried tears still on her face. "What sucks?" she responds.

Lexie pats Nancy's back, who is still staring at her in confusion. "Having to vote somebody off." Lexie firmly states.

Nancy sighs, looking down at the ground. "Is it me?" Nancy asks, seeking a honest answer.

Lexie also sighs. "Look, Nancy, I _really_ don't want to see you go home. But, right now, it 'aint looking too good... I think me, you, Mick, Viola and Gabe are the only ones willing to go ahead and vote someone else..." Lexie then opens her eyes in realization. "Wait, Nancy, what if we got one more number? Then-" however, Nancy quickly cuts her off with a shake of her head.

"I-I don't want to win because people want to use me because I'm stupid and weak... I don't want to be the floater. No." Nancy responds.

Nancy then stands up, ready to begin her search for an immunity-idol. "I have to _fight _for a way to stay in, and for that, I need to be alone."

Lexie raises an eyebrow. "You mean, like, an _immunity-idol?_" Lexie asks.

Nancy stays still, not looking behind her. "Yes." she replies, then walking off into the distance.

**Lexie - Confessional -**

"I'm honestly hoping Nancy finds that idol, but if they doesn't she'll have to walk that dumb new 'shame' elimination thingy... Poor girl. Hope she'll be okay."

**Empty - Confessional -**

**ELIMINATION-CEREMONY - DAY 2 - TEAM BULL'S-EYE -**

It was an early morning for team Bull's-Eye: wake up, get dressed, eat some grub made by that new female Chef which is surprisingly good, and then walk with Mel to the elimination-ceremony which is apparently in a freezing cold cave.

Mel smiles at all the tired contestants who are sitting impatiently on their icey-rocks, waiting for the opportunity to vote.

Mel holds the jar with more patience than the contestants, however she's still looking forward to reading the votes. "Welcome to the first elimination-ceremony! As you can see, the Tempest of Shame over there is looking for it's first guest." Mel winks, pointing towards the crack in the cave which leads to an icy and extremely misty path.

Mick chills, shaking. "I'm freezing my balls off, dude. Just let us vote already!" Mick yells.

Mel chuckles, smiling. "Okay, fine. Viola, you first. Just vote in the voting-confessional, 'kay?" Mel asks. In response, Viola gets up and walks towards the voting-confessional.

**Viola - Voting Confessional -**

Viola remains silent, hitting one of the buttons.

**Jayson - Voting Confessional -**

Jayson kisses his hammer passionately before tapping one of the buttons with it.

**Zaltana - Voting Confessional -**

Zaltana shrugs before pressing one of the buttons.

**Mick - Voting Confessional -**

Mick clicks one of the buttons. "Easy."

**Kitty - Voting Confessional -**

Kitty sighs; thinking if she should go strategically correct or emotionally correct. Finally, she clicks one of the buttons.

**Genghis - Voting Confessional -**

Genghis clicks one of the buttons with no hesitation.

**Gabe - Voting Confessional -**

Gabe sighs before clicking one of the buttons.

**Kimberly - Voting Confessional -**

Kimberly seems easy-going as she clicks one of the buttons.

**Nancy - Voting Confessional -**

Nancy sighs, still depressed. Finally, she clicks one of the buttons.

**Rex - Voting Confessional -**

"I'm sorry, gal, but you didn't _only _confirm Illuminati, you sucked at the challenge! So _bye_!" Rex hisses, slamming his fist upon one of the buttons.

**Lexie - Voting Confessional -**

"Ugh, I'll probably regret this..." Lexie then presses one of the buttons.

**Empty - Voting Confessional -**

As Lexie arrives back, Mel smiles.

"Carl, bring me the votes please!" she asks. Immediately, the camera statics and returns with Mel, the votes all kept in a jar which Mel will soon open.

Everyone seems extremely excited, keeping their eyes on the jar. She opens it, ready to read out the votes. "Is everybody ready?" she asks.

In response, they nod.

"You suuure?" she winks. Finally, they growl. "YES!" they all shout.

"Okay, okay. Lets get to it then..." She says as she takes out the first vote.

She opens the vote, showing it to the team. "First vote goes to... Nancy." Nancy lowers her sight down to the icy-ground. Gabe puts an arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Second vote goes to... Viola." Viola presses up her glasses, not expecting a vote.

"Third vote goes to... Mick." Mick gasps, looking at his team. Finally, his glare rests on Viola.

"Fourth vote goes to... Mick." Mick continues to gasp, his jaw _dropped_. Nancy seems to have the same reaction.

"Fifth vote goes to... Nancy. We're at: 1 vote Viola, 2 votes Nancy and 2 votes Mick." Nancy frowns, her hope suddenly lost again.

"Sixth vote goes to... Mick." Mick and Nancy lock eyes, convinced it'll be one of them.

"Seventh vote goes to... Nancy."

"Eighth vote goes to... Mick."

"Ninth vote goes to... Nancy."

"Tenth vote goes to... Nancy. Here's where we're at: 1 vote Viola, 4 votes Mick and 5 votes Nancy. One vote left. If it's a vote for Mick, we're tied." Mel then takes out the final vote. Nancy looks at Mick in anticipation, but she's shocked to see that he's angry rather than worried.

"Eleventh vote goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Nancy. You are the first person eliminated from Total Drama: Isiphepho Island..." Mel then pauses with a smile. "Unless you have an immunity-idol?" Mel raises an eyebrow. Meanwhile, Mick puts his palm to his head in shock since he got four votes.

After a moment of silence, Nancy finally shakes her head. Her team is shocked to see she has a smile on her face, minus the fact that tears are pouring down her eyes.

"I-I don't have an immunity-idol, but I have another idol. I-It just wont help me much." she smiles, passing it to Gabe.

Gabe finally gives Nancy a hug. However, Mel quickly interrupts them.

"Enough. Nancy, you must take the Tempest of Shame, and to make it all that more humiliating and cold, you have to strip down to your underwear. Is that cool?" Mel asks.

Nancy gasps and blushes. "Whaaaat?! No way!" she shakes her head reluctantly.

Mel rolls her eyes. "Okay, _fine_. Just because you're whining so much, you only have to take your top off. Is that good?" Mel asks.

Nancy sighs, defeated. "Okay, but can you guys please look away?" Nancy asks. After they all look away, Nancy takes off her shirt. She begins to shiver, already feeling the cold.

"Okay, Nancy, enjoy The Tempest." Mel winks. Finally, Nancy nods and slowly walks out of the cave and into The Tempest.

Once Nancy is gone, a smile begins on Mel's face. "Well, how about that? First elimination, and first of our special-idols played! Gabe, let me see that idol please?" she asks.

Gabe, who is extremely sad, slowly passes Mel the idol. Mel smiles, looking at the Zoey-shaped wooden head.

Mel then gives it back to Gabe. "Well, well. 'Lemme give you kids a bit of an educational lecture about how idols will work this time."

The team all look at each other before nodding, looking back at Mel ready to learn.

"Okay, so, in this season there are four tiers of idols. From weakest to strongest: Tier Bronze, Tier Silver, Tier Gold, and Tier Legendary. Now, each tier has a different theme. Tier Bronze's theme is basically eleven of a single, weak idol. If you find one, don't get too excited. It doesn't own that much power, but enough so that it _may _just about keep you in the game. Tier Silver's theme is basically that all the runner-ups in Total Drama history have two of their own idol. The power of the idol varies depending on which runner-up it is. Tier Gold's theme is basically that all the _winners _in Total Drama history have their own idol. Again, the ability of the idol varies depending on which winner it is. And finally, Tier Legendary has two idols: one which helps you a LOT in this game, and another one that'll help you OUTSIDE of the game." Mel educates.

Gabe then looks down back at the Zoey idol, wondering what the power is. "Gabe, you have the Zoey idol. How this idol works is that when the finder is eliminated, they can send letters to _one _player of their choice daily until _that _player is eliminated. Then, when they're eliminated, the idol has no effect and will be destroyed. So, expect a message from Nancy tomorrow. By the way, you can reply to her messages and send her ones, so get to that tonight after the challenge. Understood?" Mel tells him.

Gabe smiles, running towards Mel and hugging her. "Thank you!" he cries, hugging the idol.

Mel chuckles, patting his back.

The rest of Team Bull's-Eye seem happy for Gabe, minus Mick who storms out of the room.

**Mick - Confessional -**

Mick punches his fist into his palm. "Whoever voted for me will have their throat _slit_."

**Empty - Confessional -**

Mel smiles, now in the cave alone. "And that wraps up _the second _episode of Total Drama: Isiphepho Island and the _first elimination_! What will Gabe message Nancy? Is Mick _actually _gonna get somebody killed? Find out on the next episode of TOTAL, DRAMA, ISIPHEPHO, ISLAND!"

**Teams And Eliminated Contestants - **

**Team Bull's-Eye: Viola, Jayson, Zaltana, Mick, Kitty, Genghis, Gabe, Kimberly, Rex and Lexie.**

**Team Sonkei: Mitsuki, Drake, Pablo, Elvis, Teddy, Medusa, Sunday, Ryan, Shasta, Jules and Trevor.**

**Eliminated: Nancy.**

**Idol's Played - **

**Zoey Idol - ****Nancy****-Gabe**

**Summary - **

_**YES! **_**IT IS DONE! 9640 WORDS (NOT INCLUDING THIS PART)! WOOHOO!**

**Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed. I'm sure a lot of you are shocked that Nancy was dispatched off so early, but I thought it was an interesting twist to give Gabe that idol.**

**Okay, I **_**know **_**that screentime was unbalanced with a few characters this chapter. Viola's name was used 66 times, while Medusa (who's name was used the least) only had 9 uses. Well, Viola looks like a main-protagonist, but she's not. Nobody is. In fact, next chapter she wont be used nearly as much. I'll try to shove more focus onto a few other characters...**

**I hope you guys enjoyed, and by the way, here is how Isiphepho Island works:**

**It has four quarters: The West Quarter (where they started from), The North Quarter (where they are now and will be for a long time in the story if not almost forever), The East Quarter (not used yet, will probably appear soon) and The South Quarter (not used yet, may not be until a future season.)**

**The West Quarter is where it's sunny, but it also rains. It's still very cold. The North Quarter is even **_**colder**_**, completely misty and icy. The East Quarter and The South Quarter however? I wont spoil the surprise. **

**Anyway, see you guys next time, bye! **


	4. Elves Versus Orcs! Episode 3

**Sup guys and welcome to a new chapter! By the way, I have a rough estimate of the elimination-order now (I had to make one because I was struggling to figure out who should go next) and it looks like this **_**will**_** be a pretty epic season. There will be a few unpredictable people who make it to the final few people, but there will also be a lot of unpredictable eliminations. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and lets get to it!**

"Last time on Total Drama Isiphepho Island: Rex was injured, however thanks to Jayson's hammer, he was easy to free but this also meant that we had to get him crutches. Team Sonkei ended up winning the challenge after one of the most _intense _finishes ever! And in the end, Nancy went home. However, not before she could give her Zoey idol to Gabe..." Mel notes, a smirk on her face. "Now, lets see what'll happen after this episode of-" she attempts to speak, but she is cut off by a familiar voice.

"Total, Drama, Isiphepho, Island!" Carl says with a chuckle from behind the camera. Mel sighs, seemingly irritated as Carl ends the recording.

**NANCY - DAY 2 - THE END OF THE WALK -**

Nancy continues to shiver. It has been quite awhile now, however every time she considered pathetically dropping to the icy floor and giving up, she forced herself to move on.

Finally, she gasps in excitement after all the torture she has had to endure from taking this walk, she finally reaches the end. She quickly begins to jog towards a fairly large chest, a towel laying against it with energy she had no idea she owned anymore.

"Y-Yes!" She quietly whispers, embracing the towel. She quickly picks it up and wraps it around her half-bare chest, feeling relieved that she can finally be warm once again. She then sits down onto the chest, happy that the walk is finally over. After a moment of relaxing, she looks towards the mist further on unable to identify what is after it, however she can make out a sign. Unfortunately, the mist is so thick that she still cannot read it.

Finally, after a moment of pondering what to do next, she finally remembers the chest which she's currently sitting on. She quickly stands off of it and attempts to open it, wondering what it contains.

She's fairly weak after the walk, so she struggles to pull the chest up however she finally manages to lift it after one large, lengthy pull.

She smiles upon seeing a small note, wrapped up and tied up. A large black '1' is drawn on it. She quickly figures out that this letter is for her, the first-eliminated contestant, so she takes it out of the chest and begins to untie it.

She then unwraps it, revealing the fancy writing by Mel. There's a little bit of snow over it, but she can read it.

"'Well, first-boot, sorry to hear that you suffered such a fate. However, not all is over for you. Welcome to my personal _favorite _part of Isiphepho Island. The part which I decided to make the place for losers. Anyway, it's called the 'Isiphepho Haven', seeing as it's very, very passive and will offer you and the eliminated contestants in the future a chance to build a home until _one _of you will return. Seeing as you'll have to build a foundation to survive these lands, your final bonding after the two weeks with the other eliminated contestants will be taken in full effect when you have to have a _vote _to determine the returning player. Call it a sub-game, with the survival and stuff. Have fun, and don't forget to make a shelter of some kind ~Mel'" Nancy reads out.

She remains still and quiet for awhile, however she finally wraps the note back up and puts it in the chest.

She sighs. "I thought I'd finally caught a break... Now I have to make a shelter?" she asks, looking at the person with the camera for an answer. However, when she doesn't reply, Nancy sighs for a second time.

"I guess it's just me then." She then begins to descend into the mist.

**TEAM BULL'S-EYE (GABE, GENGHIS AND JAYSON) - DAY 2 - BOYS' CABIN - **

It was just after Nancy had been eliminated. Tension was flowing and drama was starting, especially between Mick and his team-mates.

Gabe grumbles, not only sad that Nancy was eliminated but also the fact that him, Genghis and Jayson can hear Mick shouting at the girls from outside the cabin.

All three of them appear _far _too afraid to confront him, Rex even left the cabin. However, knowing Rex, it's unsure if Mick caused that or not.

Gabe gasps as he hears Mick enter the room furiously. Gabe is especially worried since he was the _only _male to vote him out rather than Nancy or Viola.

However, fortunately, Mick decides not to verbally abuse any of the smaller boys. Instead, he just begins to give Gabe an angry glare, walking away soon after.

**Gabe - Confessional -**

He sighs. "I think Mick is really hurt that he was voted to be eliminated by _four _other people... I just hope he understands that I _had _to vote for someone other than Nancy." he explains.

**Empty - Confessional -**

As Mick is a safe distance away, Genghis looks back at the other two boys.

"Yikes." Genghis mutters. Meanwhile, Jayson remains shaking in the corner of the room.

Jayson shivers. "I-I-It's nothing guys... Just a l-l-little windy, that's all..." he lies, still afraid of Mick.

**TEAM BULL'S-EYE (ZALTANA, KITTY, KIMBERLY AND LEXIE) - DAY 2 - GIRLS' CABIN - **

Lexie sighs as Mick leaves the room just after shouting at them; asking _why _they voted against him.

Zaltana has been silent ever since Nancy was eliminated, but knowing her this is to be expected. Kitty possibly seems the most angry at Mick, seeing that the other girls are fairly relaxed.

Kitty violently crosses her arms, an angry look on her face. "I _really, really _regret my vote now." she hisses.

Kimberly raises an eyebrow. In response, Kitty sighs.

Fortunately, Viola left to go to the mess-hall early which is definitely a good thing seeing another conflict between her and Mick would've _not _have been good.

**Kimberly - Confessional -**

Kimberly begins to signal with her hands. "I decided not to reply to Mick. If I had, it would _not _have been pretty, though." she admits.

**Empty - Confessional -**

**TEAM SONKEI - DAY 2 - MESS-HALL -**

Nicki rubs her chin curiously, looking down at the burger. It looks very clean and well-made, but she thinks there's just _something _wrong about it.

She has always been _extremely _perfectionist when it comes to making food for people other than herself. After all, she's replacing Chef as the chef for the campers and wants to cut them _some _slack after Chef's horrible food.

Although she has already fed the campers for now, her contract states firmly that she _must _have food ready at _all times_, and now counts as one of those times.

Finally, after a very close study, she decides it's a 'perfect' burger and puts it in the freezer, quickly putting the also 'perfect' fries in afterwards.

Meanwhile, a merry Team Sonkei are _still_ celebrating their challenge win, eating a large banquet which Mel privately requested Nicki to make for them as a reward.

Teddy lets out a loud burp after stuffing a chicken-leg in his mouth causing Viola to roll her eyes, angry at the obnoxious nature of the team.

The only one on the team who's really uncomfortable with eating whilst Viola is watching is Elvis, who made up the honourable name 'Team Sonkei' in the first place. He seems very disgraced as Jules calmly eats some pizza in the seat next to him causing Elvis to frown his head in shame.

**Elvis - Confessional -**

"I feel _so _bad eating in front of Viola like that. I know she has eaten, but their team didn't get nearly as much as us..." he then frowns. "I wonder if Team Sonkei _isn't _the team for me." he suggests.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Slowly, the other contestants on Team Bull's-Eye begin to enter the mess-hall, ready for a challenge or just an announcement. Team Sonkei look intensely at the team to see who was voted off, and aren't surprised to see that Nancy and Rex are the only ones who haven't entered yet.

Team Bull's-Eye all sit together at one table, however Mick purposefully moves to another one. Lexie looks at him in shock, however after he gives her an intimidating glare in response, she quickly looks back down at the table, threatened by his menacing stare.

Kimberly glances at Team Sonkei to notice Pablo, still eyeing closely to see if it was Rex or Nancy.

Finally, ending the intensity, Rex begins to hobble in, his crutches by his side.

Team Bull's-Eye look at him suspiciously; curious as to if he found an idol or anything at all, seeing the amount of them that are hidden in the game.

However, his expression remains blank and intense as he sits besides Gabe, who gives Jayson a confused look.

**Jayson - Confessional -**

"Rex threatens me." Jayson admits. "I mean, like, the people back at all those arcade tournaments I used to play were _just like _him: wiley, quiet, and sneaky." Jayson claims.

**Rex - Confessional -**

"Did I find an idol? Possibly. However, that isn't what I was actually looking for. That's what I _want _people to believe." Rex then begins to look at either side of the windows of the outhouse, searching for anybody who could be listening in. "The truth is, I _know _that somebody here is in fact _not _in the Illuminati, but something _much, much, much _worse. Okay, this may sound dumb, but it's called the Quadrupleati. There are four elements, four people. Fire, water, earth and air and I already know only one of them... We have a saboteur in our hands." he claims in a whisper.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Finally, after Team Sonkei have noticed that Nancy was eliminated, Mel walks into the mess-hall grabbing all of the campers' attention.

"Hello there, contestants. As you can see, Nancy was voted off first." Mel points out. Nobody from Team Sonkei seem to particularly care or seem surprised, but Gabe still appears to be upset by the loss of his friend.

"Anyway, how about the second challenge? You're all pretty full, surely. Perfect time for a nice little walk towards the east quarter of Isiphepho. Basically, it turns out that according to Peter the part we're currently in of Isiphepho Island will have a terrible and actually dangerous snow-storm in a few hours. It'll last for a few days, so looks like we're gonna have to camp out at the east quarter. Thank God I made those back-up cabins, eh?" Mel explains causing all of the contestants to sigh in disappointment.

However, Mel then begins to smile. "Don't worry. At the east quarter, you'll actually have the chance to be warm for once." she notes causing the contestants to cheer minus Genghis, who sighs.

He groans. "Walking? Ugh."

"Anyway, lets get going! The sun is waiting." Mel cheerfully claims. The contestants follow her out of the mess-hall as the camera statics.

The unfitter contestants: Genghis, Shasta, Kimberly and Teddy gasp for breath as they finally finish climbing the hill. They reached the east quarter awhile ago, and the heat was _incredible _at first, but it quickly got too much. However, the landscape is beautiful.

Kimberly takes down her backpack and opens it, taking out a water-bottle which she then squirts over her tongue. Teddy, Shasta and Genghis meanwhile stare at it in lust.

Pablo looks back at them, concerned. "Any idea when we'll be there? I think some people are struggling." he points out.

In response, Mel smiles. "We'll be there soon. For the challenge, I want to get to a very, very special location."

Shasta sighs, still gasping for her breath. "I-I sure hope so. We've been following this path for awhile now."

Mel also sighs. "Well, isn't it an adventure?" she asks. Immediately, Sunday lights up.

"Arr, I do love an adventure! Lead the way, cap'tin!" Sunday tells Pablo, raising her cutlass. Pablo immediately raises an eyebrow at Mel, who gives a confused shrug in response.

After a few more minutes of walking, Mel finally comes to a stop. The area they have stopped at is at a large hill, a forest just _waiting _for an intrepid adventurer to enter it at the bottom. Or a group of contestants on a dumb reality-tv show.

Mel turns to face the 21 remaining contestants. "And here we are!" she joyfully claims, raising her hand to point at the forest.

She begins to smile. "Anyway, I'd love to begin the challenge now, but first of all I'd like to introduce you guys to some people. Some people you _might _be seeing often on the island." Mel hesitates before slinging down her backpack and taking out a megaphone.

The contestants block their ears in preparation as Mel gets ready to talk through it. "JON, MICHELLE, PETER!" she begins to call until _finally _three young-adults appear from the hill, quickly climbing it with their own ears blocked by their hands.

"Sheesh, we heard you." a dark-blonde haired male claims, unblocking his ears.

The jet-haired female one also seems to be quite upset. She rubs her arm, sighing. "Yeah, Mel. No need to call us over and over again..." she says in quite a depressed voice.

Meanwhile, the fairly big brown-haired one just mutters a curse word under his breath, not saying anything directed at Mel.

Mel's smile increases. "I love you too, guys. Anyway, campers! First of all, meet Jon," Mel points at the dark-blonde male. "Michelle" Mel then points towards the jet-haired female, who sighs. "and Peter." a smile begins on Peter's face as he looks the contestants up and down.

Jon has fairly shaggy blonde-hair and blue-eyes. His build is average and he also appears to be of average height. His outfit is the same as the normal interns.

Michelle has a much more interesting design. She has quite a punk look with straight black hair, eyeliner and even snake-bite piercings. Her eyes are light-green, causing them to be very noticeable. She's quite short and skinny. She also has the normal intern outfit, however a small white skull seems to be painted on the shirt.

Finally, Peter has long brown-hair which reaches down to his back. He has a stubble over his face and his eyes are brown. He's quite short and chubby, but not too much.

"Anyway, lets get to the challenge! But first of all-" Mel hesitates, looking at the contestants. Mick facepalms as she says 'but first of all', causing her to smile more.

"But first of all, we must go into the forest. That is where we will begin the challenge. So, follow me." Mel calls as the camera statics.

They all stand in the forest (interns included.) There are three crates, all with 'fragile' written on them in big, bold, red words. The interns are standing nearby the crates, seeming bored.

"Now, welcome to challenge two! This challenge is a _lot _funner than the last one, and for all you LARPers out there, this one is for you!" Mel winks at the camera. Curious chatter begins between the contestants.

"Anyway, in this challenge, there will be Elves and Orcs. There wont be any difference between the two minus aesthetics though, so nobody has an advantage over the other. One team will be the Elves, and the other team are the Orcs. Both teams have their own base, set up by our interns at one side of the forest. Each contestant will get an electric sword, and when you hit an enemy, you will send them into a shock for about a minute. However, you can _not _hit somebody whilst they're in shock. If you get sent into shock _three _times, you're out of the challenge. The last team to have people still standing wins. Understood?" Mel asks. The campers all nod minus Kitty, who raises an eyebrow.

"But... They have eleven players, and we only have ten? Isn't that an unfair advantage?" Kitty questions, crossing her arms.

Mel shakes her head. "Nah. It's your loss for losing." she responds causing Kitty to sigh.

"Anyway, Pablo, since your team won the last challenge, you also get to pick which side you guys will be on. Now, will it be the Orcs or the Elves?" Mel asks. Pablo looks back at his teammates for help, but after nobody seems too concerned, he decides to pick on his own.

A smile begins on his face. "As a kid, I always liked... The Orcs." he picks. Team Bull's-Eye seem shocked that they were given the Elves, but they don't seem to mind as it doesn't make much of a difference.

"Okay, good. Now, let the challenge begin!" Mel announces.

**TEAM BULL'S-EYE (ALL) - DAY 2 - ELVES' BASE -**

Jayson immediately decided to take charge, seeing as he is used to strategizing for these sort of games.

Everyone else is in a line as he stands before them, holding up his sword. They're all dressed in the Elf outfits now, which are white and are kind of likes robes. They were also given these pointy-ear things.

"Okay, guys! We're lovely, holy, beautiful Elves and we want to live up to that! Lets not sneak through the forest and use disrespect like those dirty Orcs, lets play with HONOUR!" Jayson calls, pointing his sword towards the group.

He then looks back at his team, all of them appearing unamused minus Gabe who is cheering and clapping.

Lexie sighs, shaking her head. She then walks towards Jayson and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Jay, it's probably best if we _don't _roleplay this time. We already lost and we're playing to win. Is that okay?" Lexie asks, tilting her head.

Jayson immediately frowns, putting his head down in shame. "Okay." he responds, walking towards the other contestants.

Viola puts a hand on her hip, nodding in Lexie's direction. "You're the leader. Maybe _you _should lead us for this challenge." Viola points out.

Lexie begins to blush, chuckling and rubbing the back of her head. "Hehe. I'd love to... But Zaltana has experience with hunting, we'd have our best chances with her leading. Right?" Lexie asks Zaltana nervously. Zaltana nods.

"Right." Zaltana says. Lexie smiles, high-fiving a confused Zaltana.

**Kimberly - Confessional -**

"I've noticed this ever since she was nominated as the leader. That girl HATES leading. She could definitely be a possible vote-out next elimination-ceremony..." Kimberly suggests.

**Lexie - Confessional -**

Lexie wipes her forehead. "Phew, I escaped out of that one well... Would've hated to have the fate of the team resting on _my _shoulders." she admits.

**Empty - Confessional - **

"Okay, so, the best idea would be to go out in groups of two. That way, if one of us gets shocked, the other can hold their ground until the shocked one gets back up. Me and Kitty, Jayson and Rex-" Rex then gasps, interrupting her. "What?! You're going to try to send _me _out? _I'm on crutches!" _Rex points out, nervous that he'll be shocked.

Zaltana then shakes her head. "No. Jayson can defend you." she says, sighing. Rex then intensely squints his eyes at Zaltana suspiciously.

"Anyway... Kimberly and Genghis, Viola and Gabe and Mick and Lexie. Is everybody okay with their partners?" Zaltana asks. They all nod in reply.

"Good. Before we go, however, I just have one thing to say. If we want to regroup then we _need_ a signal. Basically, do a bird-call if you want to meet at the base. Got it?" Zaltana asks. They all nod. "Now, lets move out." Zaltana calls, pointing Kitty towards the way out of the base.

**TEAM SONKEI (ALL) - DAY 2 - ORCS' BASE -**

The Orcs' base is a lot less polished than the Elves', seeming more aggressive and threatening.

As a self-proclaimed born-leader, Pablo decided to naturally take lead. After giving a few commands, he finally comes up with a good system.

Pablo seems excited, confident with his strategy. "Anyway, so, we're going to be in groups of three leaving only two people out. These two people will hold back in case we need them for back-up. This way, the others will have no clue what's coming for them." he states. The others on the team seem to appreciate the strategy.

He then begins to rub his chin. "Ryan and Jules, you're with me. We should go first because we're probably the strongest and can most likely hold our ground for the longest amount of time." Ryan sighs, not wanting to go first.

Jules then begins to whisper to Ryan. "Don't worry about it, dude. Just hold back. Pablo wont notice." Jules winks. Ryan then nods, a smile on his face.

**Ryan - Confessional -**

"The people here are a lot cooler than last time." he then begins to smile. "I'd have to say that Mitsuki and Jules are my best-friends so far, but I like all of them." he admits.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"And group number 2, the group who will be in the middle can be... Elvis, Sunday and Shasta." Elvis sighs, disappointed that he couldn't be in the same group as Jules.

Sunday, however, smiles and takes out her electric sword. "With me' unstoppable cutlass skill, this blade should be no different." she notes. Shasta then smiles. "True, pirate-girl."

"And finally: Drake, Trevor and I suppose Mitsuki. You are the final group." Medusa rolls-her-eyes as she's not in one of the groups.

"Now, Medusa and Teddy, _you _can stay for back-up." Pablo smiles. "We'll see you guys later." they then all begin to leave the base in group order.

Medusa sighs. "This sucks, doesn't-" she then looks down at Teddy, who is sleeping, causing her to facepalm.

**TEAM BULL'S-EYE (ZALTANA AND KITTY) - DAY 2 - FOREST -**

Zaltana and Kitty both remain in a stealthy position, crawling through the grass slowly, their sword in their hand.

"So... When did you begin hunting?" Kitty asks curiously, unsure of how to easily begin a conversation with her.

"When I was five." Zaltana quietly whispers back.

"Ah, good." Kitty responds, noticing that Zaltana is too busy focusing to really have a conversation.

After a few minutes, nothing seems to have happened, so Kitty decides to attempt to start a conversation again. "I was 15 when my dad first took me hunting." Kitty tells Zaltana.

Kitty then begins to chuckle. "He got angry at me though, because I didn't want to kill anything." however, her chuckle is halted when Zaltana looks back at Kitty and puts a finger to her lips.

Kitty then nervously nods as they begin to hear something going through the bushes.

"Well, I think Jules is _totally _cute." they hear a familiar voice say as they hide behind a bush, camouflaging in the green. They then hear a gasp. "_Jules?!_" one of them shouts with a laugh.

Finally, they can see them. Elvis, Shasta and Sunday.

Sunday seems to actually be _paying _attention to the nature as the other two ramble on. Zaltana then mouths something to Kitty, who nods in understanding.

Zaltana then lets out a battle-cry, running towards Sunday whilst Kitty charges Elvis.

Sunday immediately begins to click into her cutlass fighting-ability, whilst Zaltana uses her survival-instinct to fight her.

Sunday smiles as their blades clash. "Aye, nice technique." Sunday then pivots Zaltana's sword around, attempting to pierce her. "But not good enough!" fortunately, Zaltana only just dodges Sunday.

Meanwhile, Kitty is having quite an easy time against a surprised Elvis whilst Shasta gasps, not really sure what to do.

**Kitty - Confessional -**

"Good thing that I took fencing for a year." Kitty notes. "Mom, you're forgiven for pushing me through those classes." she nods.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Kitty then knocks Elvis down, lightly tapping him in the foot with the blade so he's paralysed but it doesn't hurt him too much. Meanwhile, Shasta runs away, aware that she can't defeat either of the two.

Zaltana and Sunday meanwhile are still parrying and countering each other. Finally, with a (light) jab to the stomach, Zaltana winds Sunday and lightly taps her on the arm causing Sunday to begin to shock.

Zaltana then sighs, walking back towards Kitty. "We won." she states, causing Kitty to nod.

Finally, Elvis gets back up. He looks back at Zaltana and Kitty, who remain silent.

Zaltana then nods, letting him go. He quickly runs away in the direction Shasta went in.

Mel smiles, watching the action from a large yet dark room with many monitors, all with views of different contestants. "Wow! Intense action already! I can tell this'll be a fun challenge." she states as she watches the Zaltana VS Sunday battle.

**TEAM SONKEI (PABLO, RYAN AND JULES) - DAY 2 - FOREST - **

Pablo stays in front of the two, leading them towards where he believes the best place to go is. Ryan sighs, bored.

Finally, the trio hear two people running towards them. They then look to see Elvis and Shasta, both winded from running and Elvis's hair still in a mess after being shocked.

It doesn't take long for Pablo to realize what happened to them. He then raises an eyebrow. "Where's Sunday?" he asks.

Elvis sighs his head in shame. "Z-Zaltana and her were fighting... B-But... Zaltana won. I woke up and Zaltana and Kitty let me run, but I had to leave Sunday behind." Elvis begins to look worried, avoiding eye-contact with Jules. However, Shasta smiles and puts her hand over his shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll be okay." she says causing Elvis to also smile.

Jules shakes his head. "No, I wouldn't be so sure... I mean, it's an easy kill. If those two just wait until she wakes up after they've knocked her down then that's already one person on our team gone." Jules notes. Pablo then nods his head in agreement causing Elvis, Shasta and Ryan to frown.

**TEAM BULL'S-EYE (JAYSON AND REX) - DAY 2 - FOREST -**

Jayson chuckles as he walks with a very, _very _annoyed Rex. "And that's when he said, 'what?! Impossible! I had you on at _least _thirty-health, dude.' and then I replied with a laugh, 'nah, brah.'-" Rex then turns on his crutches, lightly pushing a stunned Jayson back.

"Do you shut up? Ever?!" Rex hisses causing Jayson to frown. Jayson then crosses his arms, beginning to look angry. "Yo, dude. Chill." Jayson warns him.

Rex's eyes begin to open widely, expressing his angry emotions. "_Me? Chill? _Look at yourself, you bloody... Loud-mouthed donkey!" Rex spits, leaning into Jayson's space.

Jayson begins to back away, putting his sword on the ground. "Yeah... Well, uh, you suck you... Damned Chihuahua!" Jayson growls.

They continue to growl at each other, until finally they hear a rustle in the bushes.

Rex gasps, looking down at the bushes. "What's that?" he asks in a whisper, looking over to Jayson who merely shakes his head in response.

Three figures quickly jump out from a fairly nearby bush. "CHARGE!" Drake shouts as her, Trevor and Mitsuki begin to chase after the two boys.

Rex cries, beginning to hop back with his crutches. "SAVE ME SQUIRE!"

Rex raises an eyebrow as he sees Jayson standing completely still and calm. "Rex." he mutters.

"Y-Yes?" Rex asks. Jayson then begins to step back, still focusing completely on the trio.

"Give me your sword." Jayson asks. Rex gasps, looking down at his sword which is in 'off' mode, attached to his back. Rex originally contemplates not giving it to him, but he decides they have no chance if he doesn't try. "Just take it... It-It's on my back..." Rex says, nervous as the other contestants are getting noticeably closer.

Jayson quickly takes the sword from Rex's back, putting it on. The three are extremely close now, so Jayson begins to brace himself and get ready.

Jayson then closes his eyes. _"Use the force, Luke." _begins to pop into his head.

He then opens his eyes back up, and Drake, Trevor and Mitsuki are extremely close, holding their swords up above their heads.

"FOR TORONTO!" Jayson then begins to run towards them, slashing his two swords hopelessly.

_Clash._

_Clash._

_Clash._

_Clash._

_Clash._

All of them are shocked, on the ground. In the end, Jayson hit Mitsuki, whom accidentally hit Trevor, whom accidentally hit Drake whom hit Jayson.

Rex gasps, looking down at all four of them. He then realizes that if he doesn't leave now, him _and _Jayson will both be camped on.

He quickly hops away with his crutches. After a few minutes, the expected happens.

Mel then pulls a megaphone close towards her mouth. "And Jayson is the first contestant out!" she calls, causing Team Bull's-Eye to become worried.

**Mick - Confessional - **

"Really? _Again?_" Mick facepalms. "If my team dare to try and vote me out when we lose, they're f***ing stupid." he admits.

**Empty - Confessional -**

**TEAM SONKEI (MEDUSA AND TEDDY) - DAY 2 - THE ORCS' BASE -**

Both of them are lying against the side of the wooden base. For once, Teddy actually isn't sleeping.

Teddy yawns. "So, your boss fired you for that reason? Sounds pretty stupid to me." he admits. Medusa then sighs.

"Yep. Well, that was the reason I became a singer in the first place, so I guess all isn't bad..." she replies.

Medusa and Teddy then gasp as they see two contestants they _really _didn't want to see enter the base, wearing their bright Elf outfits.

Viola smiles as she plays with the hilt of her sword. "Well, well, well." she says as her and Gabe step closer towards Medusa and Teddy.

Medusa hisses. "You're nothing compared to me... You do realize that, correct?" she says, a smile beginning on her face.

Viola then growls. "Enough. Gabe?" Gabe then looks back at her in confusion as Medusa and Teddy eye them both closely. "Yes?" he asks.

"Lets defeat them. It'll be easy." she whispers. Gabe then sighs, however he nods after thinking about it for a few seconds.

Viola holds her electric-blade with two hands, bending back slightly and pointing the sword out so she's ready to prevent any surprise attacks.

Gabe nervously chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "I-Is it okay if we... Like, fight you?" he asks causing Viola to facepalm.

Medusa then smiles, standing up and getting into her own stance. Teddy rolls-his-eyes, also standing up. "Of course." Medusa says.

Viola then charges at Medusa, clashing swords with her. Meanwhile, Gabe runs towards Teddy, who attempts to pierce him. However, Gabe quickly dashes under him and knocks him in the back causing Teddy to fall.

Gabe then looks back at Viola, who easily defeated Medusa who is now also down.

Gabe then wipes a sweat from his head. "So... Do we camp, or what?" he asks.

Viola sighs. "Well, we're down one anyway, so why not? It's only a game." she says, putting a hand on her hip. Gabe then smiles, nodding his head in agreement.

And of course, a few minutes later Mel says, "Teddy and Medusa are both down! Team Bull's-Eye are in the lead!"

**TEAM BULL'S-EYE (KIMBERLY AND GENGHIS) - DAY 2 - FOREST - **

Kimberly and Genghis continue to observe the forest as they walk further into it, just waiting to meet some 'Orcs'. They both agreed that they're by far the physically most weak on their team, so they're planning to use strategy to try and defeat the others.

Genghis is extremely tired of walking. He sighs, beginning to become more lazy with his observations. Meanwhile, Kimberly is still closely observing the bushes.

Suddenly, a rustle begins inside of a nearby bush. And then, "CHARGE!" Drake commands as Mitsuki and Trevor run out. Meanwhile, she takes a defensive stance.

Genghis begins to attempt to fight Mitsuki and Trevor. He dodges one of Trevor's hits, fortunately getting a hit on him afterwards which knocks him down. However, Mitsuki defeats him.

The only awake ones are now Kimberly, Mitsuki and Drake. Drake is still holding her ground, causing Kimberly to smile.

Kimberly then turns towards Mitsuki, confusing her. However, she quickly turns back to Drake and throws her sword at her.

Drake is too slow, and ends up shocked by Kimberly's blade, eliminating her since Jayson managed to get two hits off on her earlier.

Kimberly slowly begins to circle around Mitsuki, who still has her weapon. However, Kimberly smiles as Genghis begins to wake up.

Trevor and Mitsuki both attempt to stab at Genghis, but Kimberly quickly runs towards her sword. She swiftly manages to pick it up and hide behind a tree.

Genghis is down again, only one life left. Kimberly begins to overhear Trevor and Mitsuki whispering, but she can't make it out.

She attempts to look over from the tree and notices Trevor walking towards a different tree. Kimberly then begins to aim her blade like a javelin.

It's a really, _really _unlikely hit, but she has to risk it. She then sighs as she hears Genghis wake up and get hit again, eliminating him.

Kimberly then decides to go for it. Rather than throwing her sword, she charges towards Trevor.

He's a lot quicker than her, however when he manages to hit her, her sword also drops on him which eliminates him.

Mitsuki is now the only one awake. "Oh man..." she whispers.

A few minutes later and Kimberly is eliminated.

Mel smiles. "Wow!" she yells, a occupied Nicki sitting next to her. "What a fight! Anyway, the four eliminated campers were Drake, Genghis, Trevor and Kimberly, in that order. A full list of the contestants out of the challenge:

Jayson

Medusa

Teddy

Drake

Genghis

Trevor

and Kimberly. So congrats, top fourteen!" Mel states.

**TEAM SONKEI (PABLO, JULES, RYAN, ELVIS AND SHASTA) - DAY 2 - FOREST - **

The group have decided to search for the others on their team since they believe that if they fight in a really big group that they can win.

Shasta then gasps as she sees the only survivor from group three.

"Mitsuki!" Shasta yells, joyfully pointing towards a rather bored Mitsuki. Mitsuki then smiles, running towards her team and hugging Ryan who blushes.

"Hey guys!" Mitsuki cheerfully responds.

Pablo then smiles. "Have you seen anybody else from our team? And it sucks what happened to Drake and Trevor. Maybe our strategy wasn't the best..." he admits.

Mitsuki then shakes her head. "Nope."

Elvis sighs, upset that they're probably losing.

Jules shrugs. "Well, I guess we keep lookin'." he suggests. They then begin to continue walking.

**TEAM BULL'S-EYE (MICK AND LEXIE) - DAY 2 - FOREST -**

The intensity between the two is extremely awkward. Both don't like each other, and Mick is still fuming after he received the four votes at the first elimination ceremony.

Lexie decided not to speak to him right as they left the base. However, she gasps as she notices almost all of Team Sonkei walking slowly through the forest

"Get down!" she says in a whisper, attempting to pull Mick down. Mick then growls.

"Don't talk to me like that!" he yells, causing Team Sonkei to look over. However, when they see nothing, they decide to keep walking.

When the team is completely gone, they both get up and begin to dust themselves off.

"That was real close, y'know." Lexie points out. "We could've easily _both _been eliminated." she claims.

Mick then begins to chuckle. "And that's my fault?" he gasps. "Y-You should look at yourself! You were voted the team-leader but you 'aint doing sh*t." he spits.

Lexie then squints her eyes at him. "You really are a little piece of work." she hisses.

Mick then begins to continue walking, shocking Lexie. "Whatever." he responds.

Lexie then follows him deeper into the forest, deciding not to make the conflict too big.

**Lexie - Confessional -**

She crosses her arms. "Wow. I'm _so _sick of Mick... Perhaps we could vote him out if we lose again." she suggests.

**Empty - Confessional -**

**TEAM BULL'S-EYE (ZALTANA AND KITTY) - DAY 2 - THE ELVES' BASE -**

Kitty sits down against the side of the base as Zaltana continues the bird-call, attempting to attract the others on her team.

Fortunately, they all hear. Zaltana has been practicing this call for a long time, and to Team Sonkei it sounds like just a bird, but the Team Bull's-Eye members were told by Zaltana to return to the base if they ever hear this call.

After a few minutes, one-by-one, the remaining contestants all return to the base. Rex takes the longest, but he still finally enters the base with the help of Gabe.

Mick looks angry. "Really?" he asks Zaltana, who seems confused.

"I didn't even get a chance to fight _anyone!_" he complains.

Viola then hisses at him. "_This _is why you got four votes last time. You're a bad team player, you're rude and you're not even that special at challenges. Calm down and _maybe, _just _maybe _you'll have a chance." she states.

Mick is about to yell in reply, but he decides to let it go, knowing that she's right. He then sighs. "Fine. But I want a chance to fight before the challenge is over." he firmly states.

Zaltana then looks at all of them. "Anyway, we want to be more defensive this time. Seeing that they'll eventually _have_ to come here, lets hold our ground. We should all stand in a line, ready to charge them when they come." Zaltana notes, then taking her sword from her elven-belt.

Nobody appears to reject her plan, minus a confused Rex.

"B-But, I can't fight! I'm injured!" he complains. Zaltana then sighs.

She points towards the back of the base. "Fine. Stay back." she says, causing him to begin to limp towards it.

They all then begin to line-up with a few more instructions from Zaltana. She tells them a few fighting strategies whilst they wait for Team Sonkei to arrive.

**TEAM SONKEI (MITSUKI, PABLO, JULES, RYAN, ELVIS AND SHASTA) - DAY 2 - FOREST -**

**Jules - Confessional -**

"The plan _was _to charge Team Bull's-Eyes' base in case they left anybody behind, but just to be sure we could all make it out alive, we wanted to have everyone... But Sunday is proving hard to find." Jules admits.

**Empty - Confessional -**

They continue to walk, bored. Nobody has been eliminated for about half-an-hour now.

Shasta sighs. "Maybe we should just attack _without _Sunday?" she suggests.

Pablo then looks back at her. "I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, if they have a _single _extra person, then we're doomed." he admits causing her to nod.

Meanwhile, Mel is extremely bored as she continues to look down at the monitors, thinking of a new rule she could make. "Ugh. This is boring..." she moans. However, it then hits her. She grabs the megaphone. "Campers! You've reached the _one-hit-kill _stage! Now, lives are out of it! You automatically can only take a single hit and then you're out! Good luck!" she warns, grabbing everyones' attention.

**TEAM SONKEI (SUNDAY) - DAY 2 - CAVE -**

Sunday holds onto her sword with her teeth as she continues to slowly climb back up to the top of the cave.

In her hand is also a gold-plated head. Sure, it wasn't the treasure she was spelunking for in the first place, but she guesses it'll do.

She begins panting as she reaches the top. Sunday then slings down her bag, inserting the head into it.

**Sunday - Confessional -**

"I was bored so I decided to go into this 'ere cave I found, lookin' for burried treasure. I hope my team is alright." she says.

**Empty - Confessional -**

**TEAM SONKEI (MITSUKI, PABLO, JULES, RYAN, ELVIS AND SHASTA) - DAY 2 - FOREST -**

They've all been silent for awhile now. However, they begin to hear quick foot-steps.

Sunday then knocks into Elvis, causing her to nervously giggle.

"Sorry 'bout that..." she claims. Elvis then smiles. "Oh, dear, it's nothing."

Pablo smiles. "Sunday! Finally." he says cheerfully.

"Anyway, we have no time to lose. We need to head over to Team Bull's-Eyes' base and attack whoever they have there. It's a cowardly blow, but it'll work." he says in a whisper.

Sunday then salutes. " 'Aye, 'aye, cap'tin!" she then begins to run towards where she thinks the base is. The rest of them all look at each other before chasing after her.

They have been running for only a few minutes now, however they all begin to slow down as they finally found the base.

Zaltana, who can just about see them, mutters a 'sh' as she puts her finger to her lips. The others nod.

As Ryan (who is entering first to test the waters) begins to step into the base, Zaltana signals a 'three, two, one, and-' "CHARGE!" Zaltana shouts. Pablo gasps.

"AMBUSH!" Pablo shouts. "HOLD YOUR GROUND!" he yells.

Viola engages with Ryan, easily touching the defenceless lad with her blade, eliminating him.

Meanwhile, Gabe and Jules clash swords. However, Jules manages to catch Gabe off-guard and eliminates him.

Mel laughs at the monitors. "Mere blood-shed! Nicki, come look at this!" Mel calls. Nicki, the chef, however looks away.

"I... I don't like blood-shed." she admits.

"Well, you're missing out!" Mel says, continuing to laugh.

Zaltana decides to hold back. Meanwhile, Mick smiles as he walks towards a tripped-over Shasta. She attempts to crawl away, but he jabs his sword into her leg first, eliminating her. "Ooh, how I waited to do _that_." he admits. However, Elvis comes from behind him and manages to eliminate him as he wasn't looking.

Kitty is surrounded by Pablo and Sunday. She attempts to throw her sword at Sunday, however she dodges. Kitty then accepts her defeat as Pablo lightly shocks her shoulder, eliminating her.

Zaltana is continuing to observe, still holding back, waiting for a good time to strike.

Lexie and Viola are also defeated by the duo of Sunday and Pablo, but not before they could defeat Sunday. This leaves the following people not eliminated: Zaltana, Rex, Mitsuki, Pablo, Elvis and Jules.

Zaltana _knows _she can do it, even though the four are advancing on her. Rex, who is cowering in the corner begins to look more worried as it's one-versus-four.

Jules and Mitsuki both charge towards her. She easily chops Mitsuki, eliminating her. Meanwhile, she _just _about manages to dodge Jules's blade.

Jules then charges his blade towards her, attempting to eliminate her. However, she counters by pressing her blade into his. She then swiftly rolls to the side and knocks him in the heel, eliminating him.

However, she has no time to rest. She gasps as both Pablo _and _Elvis run out at her.

Rex, in a fit of worry, throws his sword towards Pablo's feet. Unfortunately, Pablo dodges however it stops him causing Zaltana to be able to get a good hit off on him.

There's only one opponent left for Zaltana to defeat: Elvis.

He drops his blade, falling to his knees and accepting his defeat. "Kill me." he says, getting into the roleplay.

Zaltana then presses her sword into his arm, finally winning the team immunity.

"TEAM BULL'S-EYE HAVE WON IMMUNITY THANKS TO ZALTANA AND REX!" Mel yells. Nicki seems happy too, as she was rooting for them.

"ANYWAY, WE ONLY HAVE ONE CABIN FOR EACH TEAM, SO THERE WONT BE ANY GENDER-FILTERS TONIGHT. REMEMBER TO PLAN WHO YOU GUYS WANT TO VOTE OUT AND MAKE IT QUICK! YOU'RE GOING TO NEED A LOT OF SLEEP BEFORE THE BIG DAY. FOR ALL YOU KNOW, _YOU _COULD BE NEXT. TEAM BULL'S-EYE, GET SOME REST. YOU'VE EARNED IT." Mel tells them.

She then drops the megaphone down, wiping a sweat from her head after all the shouting. She then turns to Nicki.

"Nicki, you should probably get some food prepared for tomorrow. We'll probably have a lot of hungry campers." Mel chuckles. Nicki then smiles. "Okay." she responds, leaving the room.

**TEAM SONKEI (MITSUKI AND RYAN) - DAY 2 - TEAM SONKEI CABIN -**

This cabin is a lot bigger than the others. It's basically them all combined and some more after.

This is perfect for Mitsuki and Ryan, who are looking to strategize on who they're going to vote off whilst the others all get ready for sleep. They lied that they needed to go to the toilet just so they could have a quick conversation, so fortunately nobody else is there.

"Okay, here's the idea. We get Medusa out." Mitsuki says in a whisper. Ryan seems confused at first, but he nods.

"Reason one: it's easy to gather Drake's vote and I'm sure Elvis doesn't like her. Reason two: she doesn't bring much to the table, but is probably going to float just because she's seductive and eye-candy. Reason three: everybody else who is bad on our team are easy to keep at merge as scrape-goats." Mitsuki lists. Ryan nods, listening to her plan.

"Anyway, so basically, you convince the guys to vote her out, I convince the girls. Deal?" Mitsuki asks. Ryan then smiles with a nod.

Mitsuki smiles. "Good." she says. However, Mitsuki pulls him behind a door as somebody walks into the toilet. When they hear them walk into a door themselves, they quickly make their escape.

**Ryan - Confessional -**

He blushes. "I like it when Mitsuki gets all smart..." he admits.

**Empty - Confessional -**

**TEAM SONKEI (ALL) - DAY 3 - ELIMINATION-CEREMONY -**

Mel smiles as she looks at all of them. It's a very hot day, and obviously they had to host the elimination-ceremony on the beach since there's still a snow-storm back at the north quarter of the island.

"Hey there, guys! Welcome to your first elimination-ceremony!" she says. They all look at each other in worry, conflicted on whom to vote.

Mel then chuckles. "I think it's pretty obvious what's going to happen here. You guys vote in the voting-confessional, and then the person with the most votes will leave after I dramatically read the votes out. Got it?" Mel asks. They all nod.

"Good, good." Mel then points at Mitsuki. "Mitsuki, you first."

**Mitsuki - Voting Confessional -**

She smiles deviously, hitting a button. "Buh-bye." she waves.

**Drake - Voting Confessional -**

She sighs, finally hitting a button. "Well, I was asked to vote you and I didn't like you in the first place so... Sorry I guess." she shrugs.

**Pablo - Voting Confessional -**

He seems extremely conflicted. He begins to slam his fist into the side of the confessional. "Ugh... On the one hand, Ryan told me to vote you... But the other person is ultimately the biggest dead-weight. I guess I have to vote-" he presses one of the buttons. "-you."

**Elvis - Voting Confessional -**

He remains silent, nervously pressing one of the buttons.

**Teddy - Voting Confessional -**

Teddy seems to be very calm. "Gee, I don't know. I guess the one that Ryan asked me to vote." he shrugs, pressing a button.

**Medusa - Voting Confessional - **

Her heels are resting on the side of the confessional. She seems very relaxed as she casually clicks a button.

**Sunday - Voting Confessional -**

She clicks a button, a wide smile on her face.

**Ryan - Voting Confessional -**

He sighs, pressing one of the buttons. "I-I'm sorry..." he admits.

**Shasta - Voting Confessional -**

She laughs, clicking a button. "Can this vote _get _more easy? This girl is crazy!"

**Jules - Voting Confessional -**

He clicks a button.

**Trevor - Voting Confessional -**

"I'm sorry but you 'gotta go!" Trevor says.

**Empty - Voting Confessional -**

Mel then returns with a jar with the votes in them. She smiles as she looks at all the contestants.

"Who's ready to read the votes?" she asks, causing them to roll their eyes.

Mel then chuckles, opening the jar. "I'll take that as a yes."

"First vote goes to... Teddy." Teddy doesn't seem to care even though he received the first vote.

"Second vote goes to... Sunday." Sunday gasps, looking at her team.

"Third vote goes to... Medusa." Medusa begins to look unsettled.

"Here's where we are at: one vote Teddy, one vote Sunday and one vote Medusa.

Fourth vote goes to... Medusa.

Fifth vote goes to... Medusa.

Sixth vote goes to... Medusa.

Seventh vote goes to... Medusa.

Eighth vote goes to... Teddy.

Ninth vote goes to... Teddy.

Tenth vote goes to... Teddy.

Eleventh vote goes TO...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Second person voted out of Survivor: Isiphepho Island..." Medusa gets up, ready to leave. "... Medusa."

Medusa, however, smiles causing everyone else to look shocked. Mel raises an eyebrow, a smile on her face. "Medusa, _do you _have an immunity-idol?" she asks.

Medusa's smile widens, but she shakes her head. "Nope. I have no idol. I only went on this stupid show again for fame, so I guess going early doesn't matter." she shrugs.

"Okay, well-" Medusa then interrupts Mel. "Wait, wait! I know what's next." she then takes off her trousers and top to show her rather revealing underwear. She then begins to pose at the camera causing Mel to facepalm. "Actually... Medusa, since we're here at the east quarter, I wasn't going to have that apply to this episode... But, if you say so and want to be cold when you're taken to the north quarter again, be my guest." Mel shrugs. Everyone else then begins to laugh at Medusa, who gasps.

"No way!" Medusa hisses, quickly putting her clothing back on. Mel then begins to chuckle.

"Anyway, Nicki! Bring this dumb girl back to where Nancy is. It should be safe there." Mel calls as a boat begins to arrive. Inside of it is Nicki, who calls an angry and reluctant Medusa in.

**Medusa - Confessional -**

"If Total Drama thinks it can humiliate _me, _Medusa, it has something else coming for it. I'm not done with you yet, Total Drama." she hisses.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Mel smiles, looking at the camera. "And that wraps this episode up! Who will go home next? Will the Mitsuki-Ryan alliance continue to dominate Team Sonkei eliminations? Find all this and more out next time on TOTAL, DRAMA, ISIPHEPHO, ISLAND!" Mel calls.

**TEAM BULL'S-EYE (GABE) - DAY 2 - TEAM BULL'S-EYE CABIN - **

Everyone else has already drifted off to sleep by now. However, Gabe is still awake. He's still sad about Nancy's elimination since she was the only person who really spoke to him.

However, Michelle then walks towards him. In her hand is a small leaflet. "Gabe, is it?" she asks him, seemingly very bored. He then nods, a light smile on his face.

She then passes it to him, leaving the cabin afterwards.

He then opens the leaflet quickly, excited to get to it's contents. He quickly takes out the note, beautiful hand-writing on it.

"'Dear Gabe,

I really hope you and the team did well in the last challenge. I've been _so _lonely and I really, really wish you could be with me. Nicki told me that whoever gets voted off next will come to the place I'm at for the time being, and I'm not saying I _want _you to go, but unless it's you... It wont be the same.

By the way, don't worry about me. I'm doing great :)

~ Love, Nancy'" he then begins to cry, hugging the note. " I'm not going anywhere... We won it for _you_..." he states, looking up at the sky with tears still in his eyes.

**Team Bull's-Eye: Viola, Jayson, Zaltana, Mick, Kitty, Genghis, Gabe, Kimberly, Rex and Lexie.**

**Team Sonkei: Mitsuki, Drake, Pablo, Elvis, Teddy, Sunday, Ryan, Shasta, Jules and Trevor.**

**Eliminated: Nancy and Medusa.**

**Idols Played -**

**Zoey Idol - (x)Nancy(x)-Gabe**

**Hint for next challenge: the TV-show Mantracker.**

**Whew! And that's another chapter down! It's about as long as the last one, so that's good. I personally think it's a lot more enjoyable to read than the last one, but probably doesn't offer as much development. And Zaltana was the sort of 'Viola' of this chapter with screentime almost drawing with Mel for uses of her name.**

**By the way, Gabe and Nancy had a LOT of off-camera time. And if you want an answer as to why I didn't show it... Well, I didn't honestly plan for them to be this close originally. But hey, they're not a huge part of the story, so I guess it doesn't really matter. **

**Anyway, I have a fun little story for Medusa: I originally had a character called Laura Cooper (don't ask how I remember these names) who was **_**going **_**to be a contestant. She was a sort of politician who was serious and quiet. However, **_**something **_**didn't feel right about her. Thus was born Alexis Jodi. A homeschooled body-builder. She was going to be competing, but at the last second, when I was on the bus and thinking of ideas for this story, a new character idea hit me: Medusa. Medusa was originally going to be a late pre-merge elimination and somebody (can't say who) was going to go now instead. However, things change, and before I knew it Medusa was the second-elimination. Her elimination was supposed to be 100% for comedic purposes, and I'm thinking about removing the 'stripping-to-underwear' thing because I only added it to make Mel look more sadistic (she was originally going to be more like Chris but I have decided to make her at least a tad more likeable) and it's really awkward to write, but it wouldn't make sense for it to just disappear for no reason/through author's-notes because that's fairly unprofessional writing. I might as well make Mel have a reason to remove it from a game if I do remove it.**

**Anyway, ultimately I got rid of Medusa because although she's a better character than Drake, I wanted to get rid of one of the two and it makes more sense for Mitsuki to target Medusa. Not only because she's a threat for the reasons she told Ryan, but Medusa is also quite a strategic threat as she's obviously not afraid to backstab and Mitsuki doesn't want to play against somebody like that. **

**Also, I'm **_**so **_**glad to have an update out this quick. I was convinced it would take a month at least! The next one may come out quicker or later, depending mostly on how the challenge goes. **

**See you guys next time!**


End file.
